


porcelain

by luckybxrnes



Series: wish you well [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybxrnes/pseuds/luckybxrnes
Summary: they meet on opposite sides of a battle.(snapshots of wanda and natasha’s life together as soulmates, as avengers, as parents)





	porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, i’m playing extremely fast and loose with canon in this book. i also apologize in advance if any character is out of character (mostly the young avengers). 
> 
> i adore the x-men and avengers equally and just recently found the young avengers. the x-men and avengers characters used in this story are mostly based on their movie counterparts and a few headcanons. 
> 
> i am also in no way an expert on the young avengers. i did my best to research them especially and keep the plot of large events and relationships similar to canon, but they are likely not _exactly_ close to canon events. 
> 
> to summarize this series thus far: soulmate au, there is an oc named garrett and he isn’t important, first book was all about winterhawk, cooper barton was born out of wedlock and clint and laura never got married, clint assisted in finding bucky like in civil war (just a nicer version), and pietro is alive and well.
> 
> all in all, i hope i did these characters justice and i also hope you enjoy my take on these characters :)

They meet on opposite sides of a battle.

Wanda Maximoff is age seventeen and Natasha Romanoff has lost count of the years, mostly. She knows Clint Barton is thirty and she had to be a few years younger, probably.

They don’t talk at first, not until after Wanda has switched sides alongside her brother, not until after her brother nearly dies and is then brought back to being stable. Not until after the twins have been debriefed on what happened to them with HYDRA and with Ultron. Not until after they’ve taken to Clint like ducklings. Not until after Steve is seriously considering bringing the Sokovians onto the Avengers after Clint’s flimsy proposal of the idea in the midst of fighting for their lives 

They don’t talk for awhile.

The black writing on Wanda’s wrist offers her a heavy heart, but she moves along, instead being grateful for her new life.

Natasha has ignored the writing upon her collarbone for years now. She can’t bring herself to think about the ‘what if’s.

So it’s startling when they speak for the first time.

ᱬ

Natasha Romanoff was used to seeing the beauty in people, whether it be internal or external. 

Wanda Maximoff was no exception. But they were in the midst of a battle, so this alluring appearance of her’s was unseen by the Russian for a time.

In contrast, Wanda had gone pink when she first got to see Natasha up close. Years of captivity under her belt, Wanda’s sexuality was never something she guarded strongly nor was it something she ever pondered too deeply on. But, upon seeing the redhead, she couldn't ignore what she could only assume were butterflies raging inside her belly.

Because she was  _ gorgeous _ . Red hair cut short and curled, pale skin, striking green eyes, an enticing smirk, and a body Wanda struggled to  _ not _ blushed at.

And she was incredible in other ways too. Menacing, deadly, clever. She fought extremely well, with a graceful streak and an aggressive punch. She was a vision of red and black, swirling through the air and dashing past enemies. 

Wanda had been trained to hate the Avengers during her time with HYDRA, but once she laid eyes on the woman, she felt an unexplainable pull towards her that she couldn't explain.

Things, life, got better after she and her brother left Ultron. She had been angry. Angry at the world, angry at Stark for taking away her parents, angry at HYDRA for tearing away her humanity. She and her brother had signed up to help their country. They were blinded by rage, and Wanda knew they had paid the price. But then she was angry with Ultron for coming so close to taking her brother’s life. Her  _ world _ . 

But things got better.

Her brother healed. The Avengers gave them a second chance.

And Wanda finally, truly met Natasha Romanoff. 

ᱬ

Wanda Maximoff looked delicate, Natasha had first thought once the young woman was off the battlefield. 

It was a nice trick, in some ways. She was short, petite. Big, innocent, green eyes framed by long, dark hair. She favored dresses and draped herself in shawls and cardigans.

At first, she smiled only small smiles. 

But Natasha couldn't bring herself to look further. No deeper into the surface nor anything passed.

But Wanda was beautiful and looked delicate, though she was riddled with distrust and layers of aggression. 

She was intriguing.

ᱬ

Natasha and Clint are assigned to be the first to train the Maximoff twins. They’re experienced in the department and Fury figured they could handle doing exactly as Phil Coulson had done for them years ago.

Natasha knew what needed to be addressed with the twins. Their fighting skills would need to be advanced. She was already planning to introduce Martial Arts to Pietro. His speed was deadly now, but it could be  _ better _ . Clint offered to improve the twins’ tactical thinking as well, having noted their acting before thinking nature. For Wanda, Natasha was planning to build up her mental capabilities. She knew what the enemies could be like. What mind tricks they held hidden. 

They were other ideas too, but she and Clint needed to assess the twins first. There was no way to tell what exactly HYDRA had taught them, or if they had taught them anything  _ correctly _ .

Natasha was standing in the middle of the training room, upon the mat. She had opted to forgo the Black Widow suit this time, as Clint had shown up wearing sweats and a t-shirt with his arm guard and finger tabs in case his bow was needed. 

Natasha, herself, had come dressed in her usual training gear, besides the Black Widow suit: plain leggings and a tank top. 

Clint had met the twins at the door, running through the routine to make sure the twins weren’t about to be fatally injured when they inevitably had to go hand-to-hand with one of the spies in the room.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest as Pietro walked towards her with a confident stride. Behind him, Clint was talking quietly with Wanda as they walked.

Natasha looked back to Pietro, “Agent Romanoff,” she introduced, “I suppose real introductions are needed.”

Pietro grinned, although Natasha could see the apologetic look in his eyes, “Pietro Maximoff, then.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Quicksilver.”

She nodded, once, before her eyes shifted to Wanda and Clint. He had a hand on her shoulder and Natasha nearly rolled his her at the way he was letting his fatherly tendencies run wild. He had a soft spot for the twins the moment he had laid eyes on them as they admitted their wrongs in Sokovia.

She couldn't tell how it would end for him. 

Clint smiled and gently tugged Wanda towards Natasha and Pietro, “And  _ this _ is Wanda.” The girl looked mildly timid, the redhead noticed.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow minutely, faintly recalling the time the girl before her had gotten into her head.  _ No wonder she was nervous. _

Clint had turned away, pulling Pietro a couple feet away to talk to him the same way he had spoken to Wanda. There was no doubt in Natasha’s mind that this was also his way of ensuring the twins still liked him after he became their Phil Coulson. 

Wanda smiled, stealing Natasha’s attention, “Thank you,” she started, voice accented strongly. Natasha didn’t flinch at the use of the words, used to hearing them over and over again, but never finishing the way they did on her collarbone. Even now, part of the text was covered by the strap of her tank top. Her expression flickered as Wanda continued, “For giving us a chance.” 

Natasha didn’t startle at the words, but she took in a deep breath as pain laced down her neck. Her crossed arms tightened slightly and she watched as Wanda’s eyes widened and latched onto the words written along her collarbone.

It had been trained out of her to react to pain, to even show emotions towards small things.

But now Wanda was looking so hopeful and shocked and the pain was demanding.

Natasha steeled herself and glanced down. She couldn’t see her entire collarbone, but she caught sight of the end of words that trailed up towards her shoulder. She watched in her own tense silence as the words grew a deep red, the pain only growing. It was like a burn, she noted.

Natasha couldn't watch the process any longer, instead dragging her eyes away and to Wanda.

She spoke before she could stop herself, “Don't expect this to be easy.” Her words earned a gasp from the younger girl, who’s eyes had widened and had drawn a hand over her mouth.

The pain was trickling away now as Natasha watched Wanda’s startled gaze tear down to her wrist. The sleeve of her jacket had already rode up, revealing the edges of slowly reddening words. 

Natasha could feel her heart beating faster at the sight. This was something she never  _ asked _ for, never really wanted. It was something she had been told would  _ never _ happen.

She could feel the panic overtaking her mind and she silently,  _ desperately _ , tried to smother it. 

Wanda dropped her hand from her mouth, hastily using it to tug her sleeve up.

The brunette was entranced by the turning of her words, greatly contrasting to her—her soulmate across from her. Just as the words seemed to settle, Wanda looked back up with an unbelieving look, “Na—” 

“Barton!” Natasha abruptly called. Wanda flinched at the call, brows furrowed in confusion before she deflated.

The archer perked up, seemingly getting the message even as Natasha pointedly turned away from Wanda and started towards where she had left her jacket (which she wasn’t even planning to wear, but it seemed her plans changed). She could feel Wanda’s eyes on her even as Clint called the twins to attention.

Natasha pulled the jacket on, trying to clear her mind as she tugged the zipper all the way up.

ᱬ

Try as she may, Natasha wasn’t good with emotions. Especially her own. 

It had been difficult to let Clint into her life all those years ago. But it had taken even more to allow him to see her for who she really was. 

And now, with red words inked on her skin, she felt vulnerable even as she walked around with the skin covered up by a hoodie or a modest t-shirt. 

Clint had caught on that something was up. Pietro seemed curious too, eyeing Natasha whenever he was in a room with her. The redhead couldn't even come close to entertaining the idea that Wanda would keep her soulmate’s identity from her twin.

The brunette had tried to talk to Natasha outside of training as well, but Natasha just… couldn’t.

She couldn’t break down years of walls and a guarded mind and heart so quickly. She had enough room for one blond archer, and an unmentioned soldier, in her heart and just enough thoughtfulness for a team of six and a metal winged man. 

Even then it was hard to feel at home with her team some days.

She couldn’t imagine opening up to Wanda. At least… not  _ now _ . Not for awhile. 

Natasha leaned her head against Clint’s shoulder as he spoke amicably with Lucky, who was laying across his lap.

She tried to keep her eyes on the quiet television ahead of her, but her eyes betrayed her.

Natasha glanced away for only a short moment, looking around the room. But her eyes caught onto Wanda instead. 

The witch was curled up against the arm of the other couch in the common room, head propped up on her curled fist. Her head was slightly tilted in Natasha’s direction and, despite her brother’s chatter towards her, her eyes were locked onto the other woman.

Natasha didn’t acknowledge the hitch in her breath as she caught the girl’s eyes.

She didn’t stare for long, but long enough for the corner of Wanda’s lips to lift partially into a small smile.

Clint’s arms snaking around her shoulders reminded her of her decisions.

She looked away.

ᱬ

Wanda had caught onto what Natasha was doing.

She was displeased, if the way she snarled at the redhead during their first hand-to-hand in training meant anything.

It didn’t stop Natasha from flipping the girl on her back and critique her messy technique.

ᱬ

Clint asked about the words. 

She had let them slip one night, when he had to tug her suit down at the collar to address a cut on the side of her shoulder.

He didn’t push, but she was sure he knew who her soulmate was already. He offered some words of comfort, smiled at her and told her it would be okay. Clint understood her. Knew where her mind was wandering in times like these.

He patched her up, tugged her collar back up, and made her coffee in her favorite mug.

ᱬ

Pietro glared at her today during breakfast, muttering something under his breath in Sokovian. She wanted to coincidentally knock the table with her hip as she walked by him, just nudge his plate off the table with the motion, but she swallowed her irritation and walked by calmly.

She chose this. She couldn’t just  _ change _ .

ᱬ

“You’re getting better.” Natasha commented, pushing her hair or of her face as she turned to stand over Wanda. 

The young woman was breathing heavily, glare prominent on her face as she looked up at her mentor. She shook her head to herself, leaning back heavily on her elbows as she held herself up off the floor.

Natasha pushed down a grin and held a hand out.

Wanda eyed the hand for a long moment, eyes flickering up to meet Natasha’s momentarily before she reached up and clasped her hand with Natasha’s.

Natasha tried to not think about how soft Wanda’s hands were compared to her’s. Or how long her fingers were, still adorning her many rings, how her nails were painted black, and how tightly she held onto Natasha.

Or how her hand lingered on Natasha’s even after she was standing.

Wanda dropped her hand back to her side. The redhead was reminded by Wanda’s partial height advantage. Any taller, and the brunette would be looking down at her entirely.

Wanda offered a small smirk, reminiscent of her brother’s, “I can do even better.” She promised.

Natasha stepped back, just slightly. “I count on it.” She replied. She rolled her shoulders back, painting on her blank expression once more, “Now, remember what I taught you about defensive moves…”

ᱬ

“Natasha?”

Natasha nearly tensed at the voice, hand twitching towards the knife hidden under her pant leg. 

She readied herself and turned her head.

Wanda was standing a few feet away, the sight of the compound just a little ways away in the distance. Her long hair was pulled up and out of her face, with what looked like a dozen necklaces trailing down her neck and into the collar of her shirt. 

Natasha, herself, had come outside for a break from the compound. She had just returned from yet another one of Steve’s missions for his search for James Barnes. Even now he was pacing his bedroom while Sam tried to assure him they were going to find Barnes.

It was times like those she could barely stop herself from thinking back to all the times she had been face to face with James Barnes, the Soldier, when she was just a child. 

“Natasha?” Wanda called again.

Natasha sighed, turning around to face Wanda completely, “Wanda.” She greeted simply.

The young woman shifted on her feet, “Doctor Banner said he thought he saw you come out here.”

Natasha lifted a brow, “Out looking for me, Maximoff?”

A faint blush grew on Wanda’s cheeks, but she tilted her chin up slightly, “I was.” She confirmed confidently, “I need to talk to you.”

Wanda needs to  _ talk _ .

Natasha nodded slowly, “You still have some more training sessions to go through before you go out a real mission if that’s what you were—”

“I was not wondering that, actually.” Wanda cut her off. She paused before she walked forwards until there was onto a couple of feet between herself and Natasha, “We need to  _ talk _ .”

Natasha, in all honesty, didn’t  _ want _ to talk. 

Wanda continued on. She lifted her arm, revealing the underside of the limb. Her words were on full display then. “You said my words, Natasha, and I said  _ yours _ .” 

Natasha took in a steadying breath, “There isn’t much to talk about here, Wanda—”

“There is, Natasha.” Wanda stated, “We’re-we’re soulmates. Does that mean nothing to you?”

The cold look slipped onto her face by instinct and she could see the way Wanda stilled. Her words fell before she could think it through either, “It honestly doesn't, Maximoff.”

Wanda’s lip twitched downwards, anger growing on her face. “Natasha—”

Natasha sighed, walking forwards to go past the brunette, “I’ll be seeing you later today, Wanda.”

A hand gripped her arm. Within seconds, Natasha had switched the position, using Wanda’s exposed arm to her advantage until it was tugged behind her own back, both arms restrained by Natasha.

Wanda huffed out a breath, “I’m not going to let you toy around with my feelings, Romanoff. This is not something I can ignore.” She hissed.

Natasha shook her to herself. “I’ve ignored this kind of thing my entire life, Wanda, and I can keep doing it for the rest of it.”

She released Wanda, letting the girl twist around and shoot a glare at her. Her head tilted, questioning, “I think you’re scared!” She accused, “You think your attachments end after Clint, right? They don’t though, do they? But you  _ won’t _ accept it.” 

“If that’s so true,” Natasha started slowly, “Then what makes you think I’ve got room for you too, Wanda?”

Wanda didn’t give her a response, only a deeper glare and a shake of her head before she strode off passed the redhead.

Natasha waited a moment before she glanced back at Wanda.

At the back of her mind, she fretted over what she had done.

ᱬ

Much to Natasha’s surprise, things got better without her trying.

Wanda wasn’t a forgiving woman, but it seemed her hope and determination overtook her anger for Natasha.

It started with Natasha joining the team for breakfasts, only to have a mug of coffee pressed into her hands gently by newly familiar ring clad fingers. 

ᱬ

It was Natasha who bought Wanda the porcelain cat that now rests on her dresser.

ᱬ

Wanda kicked out Natasha’s legs from under her. The redhead went down and choked out a gasp as she hit the ground. 

A smile grew on her face, despite her abrupt, brief lack of breath. 

Wanda grinned down at her, holding out a hand, “Is that better?”

Natasha chuckled, reaching up and clasping her hand with Wanda’s, “It’s definitely progress.”

ᱬ

Natasha was arriving home from another mission with Steve.

She stopped by the communal kitchen, sighing in relief when she spotted the cookies Bruce had baked a couple days ago still around. She wasn’t sure how good they were now, more so if they were completely disgusting, but she still picked up the plate and made her way back into the elevator. 

It was late at night and most of the team was asleep, besides a possibly working Tony or Vision and his lack of need for sleep.

Natasha silently made her way to her quarters, feeling the need to decompress for the first time in awhile. She had been so sure that the lead she had discovered would have made actual progress on the Barnes’ situation, but she knew it had gone cold the moment they touched down at their location in the quinjet.

She was correct in the end.

Natasha had brought up the idea of expanding their little trio on the way back and she knew Steve would take up the offer within the month. She already had a certain spy in mind that came in the form of a blond dog father who happened to be a pretty good archer.

When Natasha stepped into her quarters, she nearly groaned at the notice of the lights being on. At this point, there were only three options for who could be in her quarters waiting for her. And one was likely sleeping with a dog curled around him, one was tinkering away, and the last was sitting on her couch.

_ Wanda _ was sat in her couch, eyes on the television turned on ahead of her.

Natasha silently noted how colorful Wanda seemed in contrast to the furniture and decor around her. 

Friday spoke before the women did, “Miss Maximoff wanted to speak to you and I let her up once she expressed her reasoning, Agent Maximoff. Upon learning you would be arriving soon, Miss Maximoff chose to wait for you.”

Natasha almost grumbled something back at the AI, but she held back.

Wanda glanced over at her, “Feel free to kick me out.”

Natasha thought it over, she really did. But she was walking over and taking a seat on the couch anyways. 

She tried to not tense up when Wanda scooted towards her either. 

She  _ did _ smack her hand away when she tried to grab one of the cookies.

Wanda giggled at the action.

_ Giggled. _

That alone was enough to distract Natasha. She couldn't even properly tell what was playing on the television.

It was Wanda who leaned into Natasha’s side, sighing contently when Natasha didn’t push her off.

Whatever Wanda had been watching must’ve ended as the brunette tilted her head to look at Natasha, attention obviously stolen.

“Can we at least  _ try _ ?” She asked quietly.

They shouldn’t. Not when Natasha was involved. Right? But the redhead stole a glance at the girl next to her and had to dig her nails into her knee to keep from pushing a stray hair out of the girl’s face. 

And she looked so soft, now. Only then did Natasha catch how casually the woman had dressed. Some large, definitely oversized, t-shirt that exposed her collarbone and cotton shorts barely peeking out from under the shirt. 

And she was looking so hopeful as well as confident and everything glorious. Wanda was too good for her, Natasha believed.

A finger trailed along Natasha’s jaw, stealing the assassin’s attention.

“I know you’re as curious as I am, Natasha.” Wanda stated in a near whisper.

Natasha swallowed down her pride and forced herself to at least try and destroy that thin wall that was keeping her from reaching out to Wanda.

But the girl seemed to catch on, a smile tugging at her lips. Carefully, she reached out and placed her hand over Natasha’s.

And that was enough. For now.

ᱬ

When she really thought about it, Natasha knew she had never experienced a truthful and real relationship in her life. She was well experienced in practically everything, had fallen into bed with more people than she could count, and had been part of many dates.

But it was nothing serious. Everything had an ulterior motive.

Natasha startled when a hand trailed across her shoulders.

Wanda leaned down to take a look at the book in Natasha’s lap, “Russian?”

Natasha nodded jerkily, unused to feeling so affected by a simple show of affection.

Wanda nodded as well and Natasha could see her smiling when she tilted her head, “I’m making lunch with Bruce in the common area if you like to join me later.” She offered easily.

The hand left her shoulder and Natasha allowed herself to look up at Wanda where she stood behind her. 

Catching her gaze, Wanda’s smile grew. She stepped back, starting to make her way to the elevator. 

Natasha watched her as she left, knowing fully well she’d be joining that lunch.

ᱬ

Natasha Romanoff was out of her element, even more so than Wanda who Natasha knew was completely new to the dating scene.

Maybe it was better this way. Relearning the ropes  _ together _ .

ᱬ

Natasha didn’t consider what she and Wanda had so far as a relationship. It was getting to know each other. Spending time together.

She had brought this up with Wanda one afternoon and the Witch agreed.

Besides, Natasha had done many bad things in life, and dating someone underage wasn’t worse than killing a room of people, but Natasha was strict with following her, tainted, morals.

Wanda Maximoff, besides those lingering touches left on Natasha’s cheek and trailed across her shoulders, was off limits until her birthday came around.

It wasn’t a long wait.

ᱬ

Clint and Pietro were like two gossiping teens.

At least their intentions were good. 

ᱬ

Natasha took Wanda out on her first date a couple weeks after her birthday. It was still cold out, but Natasha knew that herself, Steve, Sam, and possibly Clint, if he agreed, would be leaving for yet another mission within the following week. 

It wasn't anything grand, but they had gone up to the roof of the compound to get away from the world below them.

It was cliché, an overused idea, but Wanda  _ loved _ it. 

When she saw the little setup Natasha had put together, she gasped in surprise before she threw her arms around Natasha and pulled her into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She mumbled words that mixed both Polish and English, but Natasha caught the “thank you” clearly in both.

Natasha settled her hands on Wanda’s back and smiled.

When Wanda pulled back, her smile was just as wide, filled with joy.

The brunette curled a hand around Natasha’s hand and excitedly tugged her over to the blanket Natasha had carefully placed. 

Wanda vocalized her admiration for the decor, the choice in color of the blanket, the candles Natasha had placed around the area, and asked her questions about the food Natasha had prepared.

Admittedly, she had gotten Tony’s help for the food, with the excuse of wanting to make a nice dinner for Clint and Lucky for their anniversary of finding each other.

Tony may have doubted her intentions, but with the kind of person Clint was, the genius didn’t seem to feel the need to poke holes in her story.

Vision had been brought into the mix, too, pulling in traditional Russian recipes that Natasha could only faintly remember. She had commented about some Sokovian dishes Clint said he liked, too, and Vision easily listed off some dishes he was aware Wanda had prepared in the compound before.

It paid off too. 

Wanda was delighted with the effort Natasha put into their date. Delighted by the Sokovian dishes she said her mother used to make when she was a little girl.

Natasha was planning to push down her worried thoughts tonight, and have a real talk with Wanda about what they meant to each other.

The conversation came towards the end of the night.

Wanda was laying across the blanket, head pillowed in Natasha’s lap as Natasha’s fingers gently ran through Wanda’s hair.

Wanda looked up at Natasha, happiness clear in her face. 

Natasha smiled down at her fondly.

As they spoke, Wanda expressed her warnings of her lack of experience while Natasha whispered her promises to try for greatness in their relationship. 

They made quiet promises. 

As a few candles winked out from the chilly air, Wanda sat up. At Natasha’s side, she sat on her knees, hands held loosely together in her lap.

Natasha leaned forward first, one hand curling around Wanda’s waist and the other landing just below her jaw. Wanda’s eyes fluttered closed as Natasha leaned in. She pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s lips first, simple and sweet.

She didn’t pull back all the way, and she wasn’t all that surprised when Wanda leaned back in.

The next kiss was deeper, but still laced with hesitance. Wanda’s hands were still clasped together in her lap, as if she was scared to reach out. Natasha, leaning back in and capturing the other woman’s lips in a much more urgent kiss, reached down and took hold of Wanda’s hands. She lifted them, placing them just below the sliver of exposed skin of her waist where her shirt was riding up just slightly.

Wanda let Natasha guide her, melting into Natasha’s touch.

After a moment of hesitation, the brunette trailed her hands upwards, bunching up the shirt the redhead wore as she went. Under her hands, she could feel the soft skin, edged by scars. Her fingers drifted over Natasha’s ribs, obviously stopping the motions before she could go any further.

Natasha didn’t push her to do anything more besides trailing her hands up and down Natasha’s sides and venturing to her back as she moved closer.

Gently, Natasha placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder and pushed. Wanda followed the pressure, falling back against the blanket under her.

Natasha followed eagerly, straddling the woman easily and capturing her lips once more. 

Now, Wanda grew more confident, hands trailing down until they gripped onto the back Natasha’s thighs. She smiled up into the kiss, heart pounding loudly and subdued nerves running through her. 

Natasha suddenly bit down on the Witch’s bottom lip, eliciting a surprised gasp. But Natasha was capturing her lips again, venturing further and deeper. 

Eventually, Natasha eased off Wanda, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and heaving chest. She smirked and rolled off the girl until she was laying next to her.

Natasha intertwined their hands together, feeling warm despite the cold air.

ᱬ

The next few times they spent time together felt much more intimate. Much more comfortable and familiar.

ᱬ

When Barnes was brought back to the compound, Natasha sought out her soulmate after the revealing first meeting for Barnes and the team.

She comforted Wanda through her worries. Worries about HYDRA that were brought back to the surface by a ghost story she had been threatened with during her time with HYDRA.

ᱬ

Things got better with Barnes for Wanda and Pietro. 

Things got better for Natasha. For  _ Natalia _ . Because she had known Barnes back when he was the Soldier. She had trained with him as a child in the Red Room. She had tried to run away with him to earn themselves a new, safe life. They were companions, secret friends.

But they failed and they were separated.

She was working on everything with Barnes.

ᱬ

Barnes became James.

James became Clint’s soulmate.

James became James to Natasha and Natasha became Natasha  _ and _ Natalia to James

It was strikingly familiar.

ᱬ

At some point, Natasha’s quarters gained more colors within its furniture and decorations. More personal portraits took place on the wall as Natasha’s life so far displayed itself within her home.

It was nice.

ᱬ

Wanda made Natasha  _ smile _ . 

She made Natasha throw her head back in laughter.

She reminded Natasha that it was okay to be open to her loved ones. That she wasn’t alone in the world. That it wasn’t just her and Clint any more.

More nights than not Wanda and Natasha found themselves falling asleep in one of their bedrooms together.

It was startling domestic even with their small time together thus far.

Wanda brought so many new things to Natasha’s life. A language the redhead never knew, a brand new culture, an introduction to a religion Natasha had only encountered as a little girl, and so, so many new memories.

ᱬ

Natasha pressed Wanda back against the wall, a breathy gasp leaving the brunette’s lips.

Desperately, Wanda tangled her hands in red hair and kissed Natasha with a certain type of urgency.

Natasha’s breath hitched as Wanda tightened her legs around Natasha’s waist. The assassin squeezed the back of Wanda’s thighs where she held on tightly, growling into the kiss when Wanda eased up.

Natasha backed away from the wall, adjusting her hold on her soulmate before steadily carrying her towards the bedroom.

ᱬ

Brown hair was beautifully laid out upon a white pillow.

A ring clad hand clasped tightly around a pale hip as pink lips kissed her neck.

ᱬ

A choked laugh escaped Natasha’s lips, hands wound tightly in Wanda’s hair.

ᱬ

Wanda kissed along Natasha’s jaw, hands trailing up and down her toned torso. 

Natasha returned the favor, flipping Wanda back onto her back and kissing down her body.

ᱬ

Natasha awoke to sunlight barely peeking out of the blinds.

She smiled at the memory of the night before. She could feel Wanda’s leg hooked over her own, an arm loosely draped across her waist.

With Wanda pressed so close, Natasha could hear the quiet breaths that escaped her lips. 

Wanda had pressed her head just below Natasha’s collarbone. Just below the red words, she noticed.

Delicately, Natasha trailed a finger up Wanda’s bare back. The other woman sighed contently against Natasha’s skin.

Natasha felt… relieved. Elated. Happy. Content.

She felt calm. At peace, in most ways.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s hair.

ᱬ

“California is  _ beautiful _ , Tasha!” Wanda exclaimed joyously as she entered her quarters, Natasha already sat on the couch.

Natasha grinned, “I assume your mission went well?”

“It went fantastic! Everything was wrapped up so nicely and there was no damage done to anything! Sam was even able to show me some tourist spots he said Clint once told him about.” 

Natasha held out a hand on instinct, grin growing when Wanda hurried over and interlaced their hands together. The Witch plopped down onto the couch, easily shifting until her head was resting in Natasha’s lap with their hands still clasped.

Natasha looked down at her girlfriend fondly, “Did it live up to your expectations?”

Wanda’s smile grew, “It  _ passed _ them.” She replied, “There are so many tall trees, palm trees, the sky is so blue and everything is so  _ bright _ . And it was warm there! Sam told me he thought the weather was always so nice in California during the year.”

Natasha hummed in acknowledgement, using her free hand to gently move Wanda’s hair out of her face, “One day we’ll visit. Together.”

“One day, we’ll get a vacation.” Wanda joked.

Natasha chuckled, lips forming a fond smile when Wanda pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

ᱬ

Wanda nor Natasha ever gave up their personal quarters. This didn’t mean they didn’t spend significant time together in both places at different times though.

As they settled into a routine of living together, others around them grew together as well. Clint and James had finally come to terms with their soulmate status and had progressed as they shared fond looks and were close to practically being attached at the hip.

It was cute at least.

On the other hand, Pietro and his soulmate, Peter, had been great together since day one. They were seen together constantly, wrapped up in the other. 

It was nice to see the happy couples.

Steve and Tony were still trying to patch things up, Tony’s fair feelings of betrayal over Steve’s hiding of Howard and Maria Stark’s killer serving as a large obstacle.

Thor and Jane, not soulmates due to Thor’s lack of mortal status, had lasted for a long time. But, eventually, Jane met her soulmate and even though she didn’t wish to leave Thor, she felt she couldn't ignore this new opportunity in life. At least they ended on okay terms, Natasha thought.

But things were going well overall. 

The team, including Wanda, Pietro,  _ and _ Scott, were doing great as well. 

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the thought.

ᱬ

Natasha and Wanda did visit California eventually. On their one year anniversary.

Natasha was surprised by how much she enjoyed the golden state.

And Wanda’s joy during the trip made it even better.

ᱬ

Their life together really had quickly become quite domestic, Natasha noted.

And she was okay with that. She and Wanda went out with friends and, sometimes, alone together. They went out on dates together. They, although they could order through Friday, had taken up going grocery shopping together. Sometimes even with Pietro or Clint and James. Maybe even Tony if he could hop off his high horse and bring groceries home instead of ordering them.

Some nights were spent curled up together watching movies. Some spent training. Some spent with Wanda having dinner with her brother while Natasha met up with Clint. Sometimes even opposite or gathering the group up together.

They went out on double dates with James and Clint, or any other couple they knew would be up for it. Once they had even been lucky to get ahold of Scott and Hope.

But, more importantly, no matter who’s bed, Natasha was wrapping her arms around Wanda or Natasha was tucked into Wanda side in bed.

ᱬ

Natasha reached out towards Wanda, tangling their hands together and tugging the brunette close. 

Natasha laughed, loud and clear, and released one of Wanda’s hands to spin her around.

Wanda’s laugh echoed in Natasha’s ears, the sound having swiftly become one of her favorite sounds in the world.

Wanda deliberately tugged Natasha back in before she followed her soulmate’s actions. She spun Natasha around and let the redhead pull her back in.

The song playing from the speakers was ending.

Around them, in a ballroom decorated to fit a 50s theme, various people mingled and danced.

Off dancing away was Pietro and Peter, dressed to the nines in suits and dress shoes with matching dark blue ties. Pietro had entered the room with a hat , but it had been lost along the way. In the moment, he reached forward and snagged Peter’s hat and shoved it on his own head with a chuckle. Similarly dressed was Clint and James who were dancing at a slower pace despite the beat of the music. At some point, the two men had abandoned their jackets and Clint had loosened his purple tie.

A few feet away from Natasha and Wanda were Ned Leeds and Betty Brant, soulmates, and both dressed impeccably. Ned had followed Peter’s lead but had gone for a gray theme instead of Peter’s brown. In beautiful contrast, Betty, with her blonde hair curled and pinned out of her face, was dressed in a blue rockabilly style dress with a small, black belt wrapped around her waist.

The host of the event, Harry Osborn, was dancing in a much more formal style with Michelle Jones, as simply friends . The two seemed to be bickering in a friendly manner. Harry, much more professional dressed, had forgone the jacket. He wore a gray vest over his white button down, his slacks a matching gray. A deep red tie was around his neck and tucked under his vest. Michelle, herself, had shown up in a light blue, floral patterned pinup style dress.

The music picked up once more and Natasha quickly redirected the dance.

The redhead was wearing a black pinup style dress with thick straps, a wide white belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was let loose in curls that framed her face. As she spun on her red pumps, the skirt of her dress flared out.

Wanda, across from her, had curled her long hair into large curls towards the bottom of her hair, the brown locks curling away from her face. Her dress, short sleeved unlike Natasha’s, in a rockabilly swing style, was deep red in color with white trim. Opposite to her soulmate’s, Wanda wore black heels.

The brunette pulled Natasha in close once more, bringing her in for a kiss. 

Even when they separated, neither went far.

Instead, Natasha took a deep breath. Eyes searching Wanda’s, she whispered. “I love you, Wanda.”

Wanda seemed surprised by the words, but a smile quickly overcame her face, “I love you too.” She whispered back, “So much.”

ᱬ

Natasha learned very swiftly that Wanda  _ adored _ babies. 

She loved Cooper. Loved Cassie.

And Natasha’s heart soared with the sight each time.

She wasn’t stupid, either, as Wanda looked up at Natasha with those big, hopeful eyes as she held Cooper close to her. And, as shocking as it was to her, Natasha could already imagine that kind of life with the brunette.

Wanda was positively beaming when Cooper had taken to calling her Aunt Wanda as well. 

ᱬ

Natasha found it incredibly ironic that Magda Maximoff had Pietro and Wanda Maximoff at only age nineteen.

ᱬ

One late night, Wanda had carefully told Natasha that, unlike her brother, she could imagine taking a break from the superhero life one day.

Even when she was little, she had hoped to one day start a family of her own. Never this young, not like her mother, she assured.

Natasha had ventured in on the idea too. 

She thought of Clint, whose family seemed to be growing by the day. Before James, he had Laura, to which they had Cooper. But after they separated, Laura found Garrett and Clint found James. Even then, Natasha was pulled into his family, as had Wanda and Pietro and soon Peter.

Could she be a parent like Clint?

She asked Wanda this a couple nights later.

Wanda smiled softly and tucked Natasha’s hair behind her ear. She nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “You would be incredible.” She assured, “You care deeply for the ones you love, Tasha. You understand what it is like to be alone, to not be cared for. I would not believe for even a second that you would let such a feeling come upon anyone you loved. Children are complicated, no? But you, Natasha Romanoff, are amazing and nurturing even if you cannot see it. If anything, a child would be lucky to be of your family.”

Natasha pulled her in close and let out a shaky breath.

ᱬ

The last couple of Avengers mission had been.. unsettling to say the least.

There were mutants being tortured. Children. 

And each time it felt like the team was mere seconds too late.

It was messing with Natasha’s head, feeling all too close to her days in the Red Room when she spotted the corpses of children.

James seemed to catch on, catching Natasha as they boarded the quinjet. He whispered to her in Russian, reminding her of how far she had come in life.  _ Away _ from the Red Room.

Wanda wasn’t any better.

She had gone through such a similar situation herself. Pietro, for the first time since they had known him, had gone quiet after the second mission involving the children. He sped off the moment they arrived at the compound and didn’t emerge until days later.

Wanda was having nightmares. More than usual.

Natasha had been sleeping less, but it was only made worse as she watched her girlfriend wake herself in a cold sweat.

She would sob after, crying for the children. She would mumble Pietro’s name, too, as if in a quiet prayer.

In the morning, she tried to talk through the storm in her mind with Natasha.

She felt guilty.

Guilty that she couldn’t save those young lives. Guilty that she had been the one to get out of HYDRA grasps.

Natasha held her close, tears slipping down her cheeks as Wanda shook with her cries.

ᱬ

Steve had noticed that Wanda seemed off during their usual missions.

She brushed it off as feeling tired.

ᱬ

Her powers had grown more erratic. Chaotic. 

ᱬ

She pulled Natasha and Clint aside for guidance.

Clint tried to suggest benching her for the next couple missions to recuperate, already catching signs of an exhausted mind. 

Wanda denied.

Natasha tried to help her calm down and bring back her usual control.

It wasn’t working. More often than not Wanda was pacing the living room.

She told Natasha that she was hearing everything. Her telepathic abilities were incredibly strong, but also incredibly invasive. 

The voices that ran through her head were making her lose sleep as their worries mixed with her own.

ᱬ

Natasha was there for Wanda when Wanda needed her.

But more often than not, Wanda felt that the things going on in her head needed to be dealt with by her on her own.

So Natasha instead held her hand as Wanda squeezed her eyes shut. 

Natasha would sometimes catch the familiar red drifting in her eyes.

ᱬ

Natasha was out of her element when it came to dealing with a person’s powers. 

She was an assassin, trained to be her best.

Wanda and Pietro were really the only humans on the team with what could be considered the expected super powers. 

Natasha knew how to contain someone with powers, but not how to assist with negative affects left by Wanda’s abilities.

She tried her best though and Wanda appreciated it.

ᱬ

They found the final base working on the experimentation on children.

Natasha, for the first time, had to turn away from the sight before her. 

There were still HYDRA baddies around this time, too, but Natasha heard Wanda’s choked gasp and knew things would be over soon.

Red exploded around the base as HYDRA agents went down. 

Steve dealt with managing the SHIELD agents that filed in about half an hour later while Natasha sat with Wanda on the quinjet.

Pietro sat on her other side, both twins a saddening sight with their broken expressions after the sight they had seen.

ᱬ

Natasha awoke one night weeks later to a red room.

She searched for Wanda immediately and was startled to find her hunched over and leaning against the end of the bed with her hands clasped tightly over her head.

She seemed to know Natasha was awake, lifting her head just enough so Natasha could see the red swirling in her eyes, “ _ Something is happening. _ ” She choked out.

Friday must’ve informed the team of what was happening, as the door to the bedroom was thrown open.

Members of the team flooded in, Pietro trying to fall down to his knees next to his sister only to be held back by Thor. Pietro snarled at the god, desperate to be by his sister’s side. 

Doctor Strange was called within seconds.

They didn’t know what was happening,  _ Wanda _ didn’t know.

She was shaking her head, body trembling as red swirled around her.

Wanda couldn't stop it, couldn’t put an end to whatever she was feeling.

It was a blur to Natasha, her mind going a million miles an hour as she wished to reach out to her girlfriend but being warned it could affect herself or Wanda.

Doctor Strange appeared at some point and orange joined the colors of the room.

He couldn’t tell what was happening, not exactly, but he knew there was something building in the air.  _ Something _ growing.

He was unable to guess what was going to happen next, but he moved Wanda down to the room meant for Hulk if he ever got unsettled.

ᱬ

They would have never guessed what would happen.

ᱬ

It happened suddenly and swiftly.

In a blinding sight of red and a tortured scream. 

ᱬ

Nobody knew what happened for sure, maybe not even Wanda. Certainly not Doctor Strange. The best he could do was assist Wanda afterwords and offer only part of an explanation he was sure of.

“Emotion is a very influential thing,” he started, his newly scrubs clad back facing the Avengers. He heaved a sigh, “In my experience, a person with abilities as strong as Wanda’s can do quite a lot with just their emotional influence.” He stepped back and turned to face the team, “I can only assume that her stress over those HYDRA children and her past caused this. None of us know the true extent to her abilities, do we? I cannot believe she does either.”

The man took a long look around the room before he continued, “Wanda, as you all know, can lose control of her powers. This here was one of those moments. I assume you know how to comfort her in times like these.” Doctor Strange ushered the team from the room, nodding at the other doctors that flooded into the room after them, “They’ll be tending to our new guests for the time being as well as checking over Wanda. I’ve done my part, as best as I can. There are no negative traces of magic on their persons. Just remnants of magic left by Wanda. The same traces I can find on Agent Romanoff. Miss Maximoff herself doesn’t seem all too affected by what happened, just worn down and exhausted. Any times her abilities are used to this extent would cause such a feeling.” 

“Wanda… she’s okay though? Healthy, uninjured?” Pietro checked, brows furrowed in worry and eyes filled with stress.

Doctor Strange nodded, “I'll be checking in with everyone, though. As will the doctors here.”

Natasha stepped forwards, “Thank you.” She said honestly, “This was a very scary surprise and you helped  _ so _ much.”

Strange eyed the woman before he nodded, “I owed Stark.” He excused flimsily, “But I should be congratulating you instead.” He noted. Behind his face mask, Natasha was sure he was grinning

Natasha braced herself for the following words.

“Congratulations, Miss Romanoff, you’re an illegitimate mother of two.”

ᱬ

Wanda Maximoff was only  _ nineteen _ .

She hadn’t even started nor finished high school. She had never been married, hadn’t even been in a relationship for more than a year and a half.

Hell, she hasn’t even been actually pregnant.

Natasha was the first allowed to enter the room with her—her children inside. They are hers… right? Technically?

Strange had mentioned that the children already seemed well on their way to nearly half a year old which was… peculiar. 

Wanda was already in the room, awake, when Natasha entered.

The brunette immediately looked to her girlfriend when she entered. 

And she looked… worried.

“Tasha, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Wanda blurted, “I know we haven’t been together long and I  _ don’t know _ what happened and I’m sure you weren’t ready for children, god,  _ I’m _ not ready—”

Natasha swiftly pulled the woman into her arms. Wanda held onto Natasha tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks, “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Natasha shook her head, “It’s okay,” she whispered back, “ _ We’re _ okay.”

ᱬ

The kids,  _ twins _ , were about sixteen pounds and just below twenty six inches tall.

The two were still being checked over by doctors, but the moment Natasha and Wanda were seen, it was a blur of movement and instructions.

And then Natasha and Wanda were sitting on one of the beds in the room with a baby in their arms.

The doctors admitted that they were following something similar to the usual process of childbirth here, although with how the new twins seemed healthy and were already looking up at Natasha and Wanda with wide eyes, they had a feeling the twins already fully knew who their parents were. Somehow.

God, Natasha was a  _ mother _ .

ᱬ

The twins still didn’t have names by the time the doctors had stated that this new family before them came up as healthy and unharmed, much to their surprise.

Apparently their motor skills seemed at the appropriate stage and were following the needs of a six month old.

As they held their… kids, the doctors talked to them about the needs of children at six months and things to expect and things to look for. 

And, well, it was a lot.

As she listened, Natasha was already thinking of questions to ask this doctor and Clint.

The assassin surprised herself with how well she was taking to this situation, but, as she saw how intently Wanda was listening to doctor, she thought that maybe it was because this meant she was going to raise these kids with an incredible woman by her side.

So Natasha listened closely and asked her questions, filing away the answers.

ᱬ

Names were a very difficult thing to decide, Natasha decided.

ᱬ

Wanda’s first idea was Jakub.

The idea was quickly discarded when Wanda took a long look at the twins.

ᱬ

“Both of our last names are  _ three _ syllables, Nat, can we rule out names with one syllable?”

“God, yes.”

ᱬ

“Max?”

“One syllable.”

“Shit—no, shoot! Shoot! I said  _ shoot _ .” 

ᱬ

“Thomas?”

Natasha took a long look at Wanda before she looked down at the twins.

Right now, she could only tell them apart by eye color. One green, one brown.

“We’ll consider it.” She replied.

ᱬ

“Daniel?”

“We’ll consider.”

ᱬ

“Okay, how about William?”

“Considering.”

ᱬ

“What about Matthew?” 

Natasha frowned, “I already know  _ one _ too many Matthews.”

Wanda grinned and looked back for the twins, “Okay, so Thomas, could be Tom or Tommy, William, could be Will or Billy, right? Then we have Daniel, which could be Dan and Danny.”

Natasha already knew what her next words were going to be the moment Wanda spoke. She looked down at the baby in her arms, brown eyes staring up at her, “He looks like a William, I think.”

Natasha leaned over and glanced at “possibly William” before she smiled and nodded. “Hi William.” She mumbled.

As she leaned back, she spoke once more, “Thomas.” Natasha proclaimed, “I like Thomas.”

“Thomas and William.” Natasha repeated, a smile growing on her face, “I actually really like that.”

Wanda looked between Natasha and the twins, “Billy and Tommy, maybe?”

“I think we’ve got our final names, sweetheart.”

ᱬ

Thomas “Tommy” Maximoff-Romanoff and William “Billy” Maximoff-Romanoff.

ᱬ

Getting adjusted to being parents wasn’t easy to say the least.

ᱬ

Clint was very stubbornly proclaiming himself the cool Uncle. Pietro had strong words about this.

ᱬ

Natasha benched herself, as did Wanda, without being told to do so.

ᱬ

Months went by and Strange continuously assured the new parents that everything was okay with each of his visits. 

In other news, Tommy and Billy were on track for growing babies.

They had also been babbling around happily, especially as they looked up at their moms.

One night, Natasha had decided she was going to be called “Mama”, hopefully.

Wanda pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and stated she was going to be “Mommy” if she could help it.

ᱬ

It worked out in the end.

ᱬ

Along the way, Wanda learned from Strange that, although he may not be entirely sure about it, he was fairly sure that Tommy and Billy weren’t going to have any words for a soulmate. They were, after all, created randomly with the help of some strange magic. 

People were usually born with the words on their bodies so it didn't look like Tommy and Billy were getting any words any time soon. 

ᱬ

But it was okay. Not everyone needed a soulmate. Especially not to be happy in life.

ᱬ

Natasha was very, very excited when Tony gave her two little onesies. Both were black, one stating, ‘baby hero in training’ in red stitching and the other stating ‘baby agent in training’ in blue stitching.

And Tony deserved to look so damn proud.

ᱬ

Natasha let the twins choose which onesie they liked more. Meaning, whichever they tried to grab first.

Tommy became ‘baby agent in training’ and Billy became ‘baby hero in training’.

It was absolutely  _ adorable _ .

Natasha was really, really liking being a Mom.

If Wanda’s large smile meant anything, she was thinking the same thing.

ᱬ

Clint caught wind of Tony’s gift and retaliated.

This meant little cotton hats with the Hawkeye symbol on them.

Natasha was still so, so happy.

ᱬ

Natasha had already taken to speaking to Tommy and Billy in English and Russian.

Wanda started speaking Polish around the boys, too. 

ᱬ

Somehow, Natasha had moved into Wanda’s quarters. The place was baby proofed now, too.

Wanda and Natasha’s room was also Tommy and Billy’s. And Natasha was completely content with that.

ᱬ

The first big family event the twins attended was Tony’s birthday. Of which was very, very tame.

Instead of a large, loud rager, Tony opened gifts and had a nice dinner with his friends and family. He also sat with Wanda for awhile, with Tommy in his arms.

Natasha sat with him later, Billy next to her in Clint’s arms whereas Tommy and Wanda were mingling with Harry and Pepper.

Tony nudged Natasha’s arm, “Motherhood looks stunning on you.” 

Natasha grinned and nudged him back. She nodded at Peter, who was sitting with Pietro across the room, both looking over at Wanda and Tommy, “And fatherhood looks great on you.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Romanoff.” He replied, “This was a very big deal. Surprise children is  _ always _ a big deal. But I can’t help but notice how well you’ve taken to it. You and Wanda are raising your boys exceptionally well already. And the little guys are very, very cute.” 

Natasha smiled happily at the man, “Thanks, Tony.” She said quietly.

Tony smiled back before his attention shifted to the child in Clint’s arm, “Hey, Birdbrain, let me see my nephew.”

Clint tried to keep Billy to himself, but with Natasha next to him, he didn’t fight when Natasha gently shifted Billy out of his arms and carefully set him up with Tony.

The man smiled softly down at the child, “Hey there, William.” 

Natasha easily noticed the love filled look Steve was directing Tony’s way. 

She couldn't blame him. 

Natasha was smiling at the sight too, even if her reasons were different.

ᱬ

Natasha was sat with Billy cradled in her arms.

She watched as Wanda sat on her knees, a stuffed rabbit on the floor in front of her as she cooed at Tommy who was doing his best to crawl across the floor to his rabbit.

“You’re doing so good, Tommy!” She cheered, smiling wide. Tommy babbled along, his own cute smile on his face.

Natasha laughed happily when Tommy finally reached Wanda and the rabbit sat in front of her and she scooped him up, pressing kisses to his face and congratulating him while she let him take hold of the stuffed rabbit

Natasha looked down at Billy, who was already staring up at her with wide brown eyes. Natasha leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and feeling warmth grow in her chest as Billy giggled.

“Your turn?” She asked him.

Billy didn’t seem aware of what was asked of him, but he did reach for Natasha’s face and she thought that was very,  _ very _ cute.

Wanda settled down next to her and, with a quick glance at her girlfriend, Natasha noticed the appearance of a little stuffed rabbit clasped in Tommy’s hand. Billy, in contrast, had a stuffed dog that was currently resting on Natasha’s other side.

Natasha swiftly leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Wanda’s head before she stood. Carefully, Natasha settled Billy on the floor and waited until he had lifted himself up slightly before she backed up a couple feet and reached back to take hold of Billy’s stuffed dog.

Quitely, she cheered Billy on as he took notice of the stuffed animal. He took a little more time than Tommy had, but she wasn’t bothered. 

Billy slowly got up to his hands and knees. He made his way over just as slow, slightly stumbling as Tommy had done.

Natasha’s smile was ever present as Billy neared.

“You’re doing great, Billy.” She cooed quietly.

Billy paused in his movement before he continued, already reaching for the toy as he got near.

Natasha watched eagerly as Billy stopped in front of her and tugged the stuffed dog into his arms.

Just as Wanda had done, with just as much excitement, Natasha reached out and gently pulled Billy up into her arms. She pressed a long kiss to the child’s forehead, although his attention was stuck on his stuffed animal.

Natasha and Wanda went through the same motions another time for each child before they relocated the party closer to the couch where a comforter was laid out. Wanda spoke to Tommy as she settled him on the comforter. Natasha did the same, narrating Tommy’s tales of his crawling of the day to Billy.

Once the twins were settled with a few of their toys, Wanda and Natasha fell back slightly, taking a seat on the couch nearby.

Instantly, Natasha put her arm around Wanda’s shoulders and the woman leaned into her side easily.

The redhead watched in amusement as Billy stared at Tommy before he broke out in giggles. Tommy watched his twin dumbly for a short moment before he joined in the laughter.

“You ever wonder what they think when they interact with each other?” Wanda asked curiously.

“Billy probably found it funny this little guy looked like him.” Natasha commented lightly.

“And Tommy?”

“Laughing because he wants to be included in everything around him. Just like his uncles, honestly.” 

Wanda grinned into Natasha’s shoulder. The two fell silent momentarily, entertained by the sight of their kids playing.

Natasha sighed heavily at the sight a couple minutes later. She couldn't help but express her mild worries, “Hey, sweetheart?”

“Hm?”

“In the future,” she started slowly, “I think we need to really step back from the Avengers. I love them, love my job, but I want to actually be around for the boys.” 

Wanda lifted her head from Natasha’s shoulder, looking at her soulmate curiously, “Really?”

Natasha nodded, still watching her sons, “I grew up with no parents. I can’t have Billy and Tommy go through the same thing.”

Wanda bit her lip, brows furrowing, before she nodded, “I understand.” She replied, “And I agree. It isn’t nice growing up without parents.” She intertwined her hand with Natasha’s, “As the boys grow, we can form our plans around them. And if anything happens, and we’re needed, we have to discuss what our plan is then.”

“It’s not an official resignation,” Natasha added, “Just… a long term maternity leave.”

Wanda seemed to know where her girlfriend’s mind was wandering, “And, in the future once the boys are safe and we see it fit, we can join the team entirely again. This is a very big change for you, Tasha, and I don’t want you to leave your life with the Avengers behind entirely.  _ I _ don’t either.”

Natasha hummed in agreement, letting out a long breath.

She squeezed Wanda’s hand, a laugh leaving her lips, “We’re  _ mothers _ , Wanda.” She mumbled.

Wanda chuckled and kissed Natasha on the cheek, “And I  _ love _ it.”

Natasha looked to Wanda joyfully, “As do I.”

ᱬ

The boy’s first birthday is an exciting event. The team was there to celebrate, including Scott and his family and Clint’s family from Iowa.

Vision had baked the boys a cake each with Bruce, who had gone out and bought little crowns with big ‘1’s on them.

A picture of Wanda, Natasha, Tommy, and Billy, with cake on the boy’s faces and smiles on the entire family’s, from the day showed up in their living room just a few days later.

ᱬ

“Mama.”

Natasha gasped, looking down at Tommy in her arms with wide eyes.

The boy reached out towards her until Natasha let him curl his hand around her finger. “Mama.” He repeated, voice sounding so adorable that it shocked his mother.

“Wanda.” Natasha called, or at least tried to.

Wanda was walking out from the bedroom either way, brows furrowed, “Nat?”

“He  _ spoke _ .” 

Wanda’s eyes went as wide as Natasha’s and she hurried the rest of the way over.

“He  _ spoke _ ?” She echoed.

Tommy looked up at them and giggled happily.

“Mama?” Natasha asked carefully.

Tommy didn’t say anything immediately, while Wanda and Natasha stared at the boy in anxious silence.

“Mama.”

“Holy s _ -shoot _ .” 

ᱬ

“Mommy.”

“Oh my god, Nat, Billy said  _ my _ name!”

ᱬ

Tommy and Billy’s first Hanukkah was everything Natasha had wanted for them during the holiday. Natasha had never been too devoted to the religion when she was involved in it years ago. But, she knew it was a larger deal for Pietro and Wanda (and surprisingly Peter and May, which she learned just about a year before), and she had no issues including herself in the religion once more. She had only experienced the traditions in fleeting moments so it was also a big event for Natasha during the twins’ first Hanukkah.

ᱬ

The boys were two when their parents started to look into moving away.

The original plan was to raise Tommy and Billy in New York, around family. But, just as it had always been, crime and villain attacks were common.

Even if Natasha and Wanda weren’t being called out with the Avengers, the threat didn’t leave their heads.

New York seemed to be a large source of villainy and it was scary to think of Tommy or Billy getting caught up in the crossfire.

Pietro went with them to visit California with the boys

Sam, Tony, and Pepper come along the second time as they started looking into houses.

James came along the next time.

Clint was there when they decided on a house.

Most of the team came along to help the family move in. 

Clint, James, and Pietro stuck around for the following week to assist in moving everything in and to help build the furniture they bought.

Natasha and Wanda took on the decorating part of the home. Tommy and Billy came along too, picking out bedding and bed frames for their room with their mothers’ assistance.

They’d gone with painting their room a cream color, as Billy bed was more blue focused and Tommy’s green. More prominent was the stuffed dog on Billy’s bed and the stuffed rabbit on Tommy’s.

Out in the living room, the porcelain cat was still sat in a box, safe from the boy’s curious hands.

ᱬ

Clint told Natasha one day that he could see both Natasha and Wanda in the furniture and decoration in the one story house. 

The idea made her heart feel all fluttery.

ᱬ

The house was everything Wanda and Natasha had wanted. A good neighborhood, one story, four rooms with not too much room, but enough for the boys to grow in to, an open floor plan. 

ᱬ

Natasha hadn’t ever truly wanted this domestic life until she got it.

Her life had been a consistent cycle of mission after mission before Wanda.

Wanda had brought so much light into Natasha’s life in ways she couldn't have imagined. 

And now… now she was getting to live this wonderful life with the love of her life and their sons. Unexpected or not, she was loving it all.

ᱬ

The family squeezed into Billy’s bed most nights, a book in Natasha or Wanda’s hands.

This night, Natasha was leaning back against the headboard of Billy’s bed with her legs pulled close to her, Billy tucked in next to her and Wanda was sat at Natasha’s feet, leaning back against the wall next to Natasha with Tommy in her lap.

Natasha spoke softly, comfortingly, the words of a story Thor had gifted the boys for their first birthday. The story was Russian.

Other nights, Wanda read stories she grew up with in Sokovia that Pietro found a while back in an old book store. 

Sometimes the stories were in Polish or English, read by either parent.

ᱬ

It’s a warm evening. 

Bruce and Thor had come to California with Steve for a press conference and had shown up at Wanda and Natasha’s house with an abrupt offer to watch the twins for a night. Apparently Vision had tagged along too, but claimed he was rather occupied with his cat Albert whom he brought along. He promised he’d visit for breakfast though, with Albert.

It would’ve been dumb for them  _ not _ to take the offer.

Even if most days and nights were amazing for the family, Natasha and Wanda could use a night off. Especially as their first since moving to California. You couldn’t exactly hire a babysitter for two kids who were the sons of two Avengers.

Wanda and Natasha had gone out for a nice dinner, even dressed up for it. 

Wanda seemed to be making up a plan along the way, and seemed rather… nervous. Natasha was also pretty sure she had seen Vision sitting on a roof, but she forced herself to not think about whatever the android was up to.

Later, it all made sense.

Dinner was  _ extremely _ nice too and afterwards she and Wanda had walked to their next destination (which luckily wasn’t very far as the two were in heels).

The night ended with Wanda and Natasha on a beach. 

And with Wanda getting down on one knee, reaching out and loosely holding Natasha’s hands.

Natasha didn’t gasp or squeal, but she did stop breathing for a few moments.

“Natasha,” Wanda started, “You, from the moment I met you, made me better. Even before we knew we were soulmates. And even after you continued to better me and I can only hope I did the same for you.” Wanda took in a shaky breath, “You have been there for me through so much and I  _ adore _ you. I thought I’d only have Pietro as my family, but now I have you, and the boys too. And I couldn’t ask for more.” Wanda smiled up at her girlfriend, although her eyes were growing teary. She released Natasha’s hands and reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a velvet box. When she opened it, Natasha  _ did _ gasp. “So, now, I’m asking to have you forever in my life. To have you by my side in good and bad times. To grow together and be together for the rest of our lives.

“Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?”

A wide smile broke out on Natasha’s face and she found herself falling to her knees and pulling Wanda in for an urgent kiss. When she pulled away, she laughed lightly and nodded, “Of course, Wanda,  _ yes _ .”

And, as Wanda slid the ring onto Natasha’s ring finger with tears welling up in her eyes, Natasha felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Natasha kissed Wanda once more, “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too, so  _ so  _ much.”

ᱬ

Natasha later found out that the reason she saw Vision was because Wanda asked Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Vision to babysit when they were in town and then asked Vision to take pictures of Wanda and Natasha during the proposal.

They came out really good and looked even better hung up in their home.

ᱬ

They didn’t want to have a huge ceremony. So, they made their plans up and called in a favor from Pepper (who could keep a secret). Everything was well settled within a couple of days and only then did Wanda call Pietro. 

He showed up within the hour in his pajamas with Peter in his arms, also in pajamas. Their dog, Frankie, was curled up in Peter’s arms.

The rest of the team were called a few days later once their plans were completely assured.

Natasha wanted to feel bad about giving such a late invite, but she was too happy to care.

ᱬ

The wedding was beautiful.

It took place at some Stark owned venue, where a garden area laid behind the building.

The Avengers were there, with Fury making his rare appearance to walk Natasha down the aisle with Clint on her other side. The archer had to round back around to walk with Wanda as well who had Pietro by her other side. It’s what happened when the archer was such a big part of both of their lives.

He stood by Natasha during the ceremony, holding Tommy, and standing next to James. By Wanda, Pietro stood with Billy in his arms. 

A few SHIELD agents had also made it onto the guest list, such as Maria and Sharon.

Natasha and Wanda had both gone with traditional white dresses. Wanda had chosen a floor length dress that flared out at the bottom, with smooth white fabric and off the shoulder straps that led off a neckline that dipped down just enough to move away from modest. Natasha had almost jumped her right then and there.

Natasha had followed the idea of a floor length gown, with a flared out bottom. Although she had chosen the route of lace and a sweetheart neckline that connected to a sheer bodice.

Natasha was able to see the tears that welled up in Wanda’s eyes as the brunette walked down the aisle.

The ceremony hadn’t been long as both Natasha and Wanda had chosen to forgo Jewish, Russian, and Sokovian traditions. Their reasoning revolved around their own pasts with their childhood. Even if Wanda herself loved her country, she felt like after what she had been part of during Ultron, she couldn't involve herself in such traditions even when Pietro tried to convince her.

The wedding was the first time most of the guests had seen Natasha Romanoff cry. But, when she proclaimed her love for the woman across from her, she couldn't imagine not crying.

ᱬ

The Maximoff-Romanoffs is what they were now. 

ᱬ

They didn’t go on a honeymoon, not with how young their sons were. They did visit New York for a week, though .

ᱬ

On Tommy and Billy’s third birthday, Aunt May showed up with four sweaters she had made with Peter. They weren’t great or perfect, but they were sure as hell comfortable.

ᱬ

A few weeks later, the family of four went out for a picnic. 

“Why is that bird brown and that bird black, Mama?” Billy questioned from Natasha’s arms as they walked far behind Wanda who was running after a furiously tricycling Tommy.

“The black bird is a crow and the brown is a wren.”

“Why are they different?”

“That’s a question for Uncle Tony or Uncle Peter when they visit next week, Billy.”

“Okay, Mama.”

A few seconds pass.

“Why is Tommy going so fast?”

“Tommy likes making his mommies run that’s why.”

Billy nodded wisely and Natasha snorted at his satisfied expression.

Later, once Tommy was caught and the family had set down a picnic blanket, Natasha was chasing after Billy who was screaming and laughing in joy.

She scooped him up into her arms and brought him back to the blanket. She easily fell back onto her back and lifted Billy into the air above her, happily going on about how she victoriously caught him.

Wanda had packed sandwiches for her family and, after the boys had eaten, Wanda and Natasha walked the boys over to the playground.

They stood nearby, eyes latched onto a boy each as Tommy and Billy played with kids around their age and messed around on the playground set.

Wanda and Natasha had to carry them home as they slept.

ᱬ

Clint brought James, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Peter, and the twins along for Cooper’s twelfth birthday.

While they were there, Cooper didn't hesitate before playing along with the boys and introducing them to the farm.

While Wanda cooked lunch with Garret, Laura’s soulmate, in the kitchen, Clint tugged Natasha outside with Lucky and claimed they were heading out to walk the dog.

They did, but Clint also looped his arm with hers and announced his plans to propose to James.

She wasn’t all that surprised, in fact she was ecstatic over the news.

She helped him form a plan. He already had a ring and he showed it to Natasha as they walked. It was a simple thing, obviously meant to be replaceable if lost in their hectic lives (or if James woke up from a nightmare unaware of where he was and the ring became collateral damage). 

His new plan was to propose to James during their dinner plans for their anniversary coming up.

Natasha kissed Clint on the cheek and told him she was proud of him and James. 

ᱬ

Natasha wasn’t very surprised when she learned a few weeks later that Clint had popped the question when he and James were stuck inside, pushing off their dinner plans, due to public threats of some new mercenary trying to chop of Clint’s head for teaming up with Daredevil or Deadpool every once in a while. 

She also learned, although not willingly, that Clint and James were tumbling around in bed after the proposal when Daredevil himself had taken the mercenary down.

ᱬ

Natasha’s hair was still rather short by the time the boys were getting close to age four. She had been having Wanda trim it, but she had only been keeping it short during the time that the boys were very eager or grab at Wanda’s own long hair of which had grown past her waist. 

Long after the boys had gone to sleep one night and Wanda had draped herself over Natasha, the brunette ran a tired hand through Natasha’s hair.

“Need me to cut it soon?” She mumbled into Natasha’s shoulder.

Natasha thought it over for a few moments, absentmindedly running her own hand through Wanda’s hair, “Think I’ll let it grow for awhile. Been awhile since I’ve had long hair.”

Wanda nodded before she slipped her fingers up into Natasha’s hair once more, “Can’t wait.” She muttered, giving the red locks a tug.

Wanda was flipped over onto her back as she smothered a laugh with her hand.

ᱬ

Natasha, for the first time in forever, let her hair grow all the way to just above her waist.

ᱬ

For the first time in a long time, Clint’s birthday party was an adult only event, but he did have a family friendly dinner the actual day of his birthday. The night of his party, Vision had volunteered to watch over the kids of the team (meaning: Billy, Tommy, Cooper, and Cassie, along with his Albert). Wanda didn’t want to impose, but Vision had excused his absence from the party with his reasoning of how he couldn’t drink or eat and that Albert didn’t like loud noises or crowds anyways. At this point in life, Vision was most definitely a cat father.

So, the team, including Scott, Hope, Maria, Sharon, Helen Cho, Laura, Garrett, Peter, Aunt May, Happy, and Pepper (Clint had considered everyone a very close friend apparently), got dressed up and headed out to the bar Clint rented out. The one time he actually used his gathered money was, of course, for his thirty fifth birthday.

Loud music, drinks, and her wife by her side, Natasha was feeling  _ amazing _ . 

She had gotten to connect with Maria, Sharon, and Helen for real since her wedding too. 

Clint had loudly yelled in Natasha’s ear at some point that he was including this party as his early bachelors party, but he was already devoted to his James so he proudly exclaimed to the party that he would only be dancing with the members of his party and  _ only _ getting down and dirty with James.

James agreed.

Natasha was pretty sure Clint and James disappeared for an hour at some point too, but she was too busy trying to figure out if that was  _ Thor _ making out with  _ Bruce _ in the corner of the room.

And then Wanda was pulled off to dance with May and Natasha was tugged away to dance with Tony, which  _ really _ brought her back to their first time working together.

Before Natasha was able to follow Thor’s lead and makeout with her wife, she did her rounds and danced in the crowd. She let Maria spin her around too before she drifted off to dance with Peter, then to get Steve up and moving, then to James where she ended up on his shoulders briefly. After that it was to outdrink Hope at the bar, although Hope was smart enough to stop when she was beat, and then off to talk to Bruce about his new interest in a God. She found herself playing darts with Clint too, then dancing closely and loosely with him, before she dragged Sam into dancing with herself and Laura.

And  _ finally _ , she got her hands on Wanda.

They danced close in the middle of the crowd, laughing as they moved. By this point in the night, they both had had more than just a few drinks and Natasha was amazed with how easily she had let herself do such a thing. 

And after some intimate dancing, Natasha pulled Wanda off into a corner and kissed her like they were in high school.

All in all, a pretty damn good night.

ᱬ

James and Clint  _ eloped _ .

At least they had the decency to wait until most of the team had gathered to go off and do it. This meant Pietro coming and picking up his sister’s half asleep family. 

But, hey, now Clint and James were the Barton-Barnes.

ᱬ

The day the boys went off to their first day of kindergarten was… strange.

Natasha and Wanda were always spending so much time with the boys that suddenly having them gone was weird.

No matter, there was still a tearful goodbye.

Due to their mothers’ identities, Natasha and Tony had set Tommy and Billy up with an alternate last name for school. It didn’t stop Wanda and Natasha from dropping off their son though.

They just dressed a little differently and Natasha hid her hair especially.

Tommy and Billy didn’t want to see their moms leave, tears threatening to spill, but Wanda assured them that they were going to love school. And that now they got to have a ton of friends and not just their parents.

Of which caused Tommy to tearfully say he only wanted his parents as his friends.

Which, cute, but besides the point. The boys came around to the idea of going to school within minutes after Natasha had promised they’d be waiting for them in front of the school after their school day was done.

Admittedly, Natasha was hesitant about sending the boys to school but she had to realize that the twins deserved to grow up around kids their age that didn’t live in other states or were the children of other superheroes.

Natasha still put trackers in their socks and their backpacks. Wanda didn’t stop her.

ᱬ

They treated Tommy and Billy to ice cream after their first day of school.

And, yes, they did enjoy their first day. They hadn’t been put in separate classes either, so Natasha assume that must’ve helped.

ᱬ

Wanda and Pietro chose to have separate birthday celebrations for their twenty sixth. Which was new.

But it meant introducing the team to this restaurant Wanda loved so it worked.

And, back when they were at Pietro’s dinner in New York, it was the first time in a while that Wanda and Natasha were actually around when the Avengers were called in. Which wasn't new, but was weird.

Wanda’s dinner was nice too and it was just as nice to see their larger extended family in their home.

And, in between the dinners, Wanda had asked Natasha to cut her hair. Apparently, she had gotten tired of having her brown hair so long.

She looked just as beautiful with short hair.

ᱬ

Things took a slight turn after that.

ᱬ

Something about hearing voices. Pietro and Wanda both had been hearing them.

ᱬ

They were meeting with Charles Xavier, who had been apparently sending them telepathic signals or some shit.

Which meant going back to New York for a while 

They wouldn’t be gone for long though, they promised. And they’d be home for Hanukkah. 

ᱬ

They were home in time, but with a lot of news. Such as the fact that Wanda and Pietro were mutants, not just experiments. And that the man they always thought was their father, Django Maximoff, was not their birth father. A man named Erik Lehnsherr is. 

It was a lot to process, but… Natasha knew she had to be there for Wanda especially.

ᱬ

They left again. Natasha took up her full parenting duties and went through the upcoming days with Tommy and Billy. She gave them vague answers when they asked where their Mommy was and they seemed pleased for the most part.

Wanda visited often, at least. She had some updates each time of how things were going with their father. Most was good news.

ᱬ

Wanda returned, permanently, and with a promise of a future with her father in her life.

Natasha kissed her hard and long later that night. She had missed her wife terribly. She was happy for her too.

ᱬ

Natasha was visiting Clint and James alone, attending a SHIELD meeting that was necessary to attend even if benched. 

Natasha begrudgingly suited up into her Black Widow SHIELD suit, as her Avengers made one was back at home in California. She had Clint braid her hair out of her face too. There was no way she was spending some long meeting with her hair up in a tight bun.

James chuckled when he saw her all dressed up. 

“It’s strange,” he started, “I’m actually more used to seeing you with your hair down, a boy on your hip, and in some dress or jeans rather than the Black Widow getup.”

She rolled her eyes, “Same here.”

James, on the other hand, was allowed to show up in some plain black shirt and similarly colored jeans. He wasn’t a full time agent, only brought in when absolutely needed. He never really wanted to be part of all the little missions agents had to take on, as he was enjoying the good parts of a civilian life. Clint was in a similar boat, although he was mostly still a full time Avenger and only took on specific SHIELD missions.

James walked up to her, pushing his own brown hair out of his face. He smiled, “You look happy, content.” He replied, “Sometimes it’s still a shock to see you like this. So unlike the little girl I first met.”

Natasha returned his smile, reaching out and squeezing his arm in comfort, “You look just as happy, James. All in  _ love _ and stuff.”

Now James was rolling his eyes, patting the redhead on the shoulder.

“Come on, Tasha, let’s go find Clint and drag him to this meeting.”

ᱬ

The big family meeting happened when the boys were eight.

Big family meeting meant meeting Erik Lehnsherr.

The man was a lot younger than Natasha had been expecting. But she could see the resemblance between him and Pietro and Wanda at least. Looking at them close enough, you could guess that they were related but Natasha had a feeling they looked a lot like their mom.

Erik was a threatening man, as Natasha now also knew him as a former Magneto, and she was hesitant to let him come inside their home.

Pietro was on his way with Peter soon too.

Wanda walked up next to Natasha at the door and smiled up at her father, “Glad you could make it, Erik.” She greeted cheerfully.

Erik nodded at his daughter, “Thank you for inviting me in the first place.” Natasha was fairly sure this was the man’s way at being unsure of if he should be close to his children.

As Natasha let Erik inside and he looked at her for a long moment, it occurred to her what would be happening.

She was going to be judging Erik as a father and Erik was going to be judging  _ her _ as a mother, daughter-in-law,  _ and _ just as his daughter’s wife.

Wow.

She couldn't wait until Peter got here now as she knew that meant the man was going to have even more on his list of judgments to make. 

ᱬ

It turns out, Erik isn’t all that bad. He stayed for the day and was civil, cracked a few smiles and jokes, and did his best to interact with his twins and his grandchildren.

Only recently had Wanda and Natasha been teaching the boys German, but Erik was already throwing a few German words at them that both Tommy and Billy latched on to.

Peter seemed wary of the man at first, no doubt his spider sense thing going off. But even  _ he _ seemed pretty content with the man after the day was done.

It was as Erik was helping Wanda clean the dishes in the kitchen, speaking quietly in Polish, that she realized the kind of man Erik was.

And it was the same as Wanda’s person. And Pietro’s. And her own.

He started rough and went down a bad path. But he found a better path and was doing his best to follow it. It was perhaps the people around him that kept him on it too.

Before he left, Erik gently pulled Peter aside and spoke to him in hushed voices. Natasha was fairly sure she was about to get the same talking to.

She was correct, by the way.

Erik did pull her aside just a few minutes later. 

He asked about her and Wanda, when they had married and when they had the boys. She answered honestly. He checked if she thought she was treating Wanda well and with respect, same for her sons. She said yes, answering honestly once more because she knew that this was part of Erik’s way of stepping into his father shoes.

He asked questions about her too, where she was from, what she thought about California, how long she had been an Avenger, and his most meaningful question, just how long she had been with Wanda.

_ Many years now, sir. _

Erik actually smiled at her when the conversation ended. 

And then, Natasha noticed that, in the way Erik gathered his coat, bid goodbye to Natasha and Peter, let Wanda hug him and Pietro shake his hand (she could tell Wanda was much more adjusted to having a father again than Pietro was) goodbye, and how he got down to his knees and opened his arms for a hug from his grandkids, she realized that these movements were familiar to this man.

She didn’t want to think about what happened to the family he once had.

He went home soon after he hugged his grandkids and Tommy and Billy were absolutely elated with their grandfather.

They were talking about the German he taught them in brief moments and how cool it was when he caught the spoon Tommy dropped with his  _ mind _ or something.

And, even if she was now only a little hesitant about the man in comparison to before she met him, she was hopeful that Erik would stick around, for his family's sake.

ᱬ

They saw Erik more frequently after that and Natasha learned that these new recipes she had been eating so frequently were all from Vision and the X-Men, including even Erik.

Which was interesting, to say the least.

ᱬ

Laura and Garrett finally got married a few months after Pietro proposed to Peter.

The wedding was the largest so far of the team, unless Tony and Steve were getting married any time soon. It was an elegant affair, with a pink and gold theme.

Garrett’s brother and childhood friends were part of his groomsmen, whereas his sister was Laura’s maid of honor. Natasha, Clint, and a couple of Laura’s college friends were apart of her bridal party.

And Cooper, that sweetheart, was the ring bearer while his little sister (born from Laura and Garrett) was the flower girl.

The wedding itself was placed in Iowa, which was the first time the entire family was back in the state since they had all moved to New York. Natasha never pushed for all the details from Laura, but Clint had informed her well enough that the family had been attacked at the Barton farm and came to New York for safety those couple of years back.

Natasha was glad to see them all together, joyful.

Natasha expressed her congratulations and pride for Laura later when she pulled the bride away for a dance.

ᱬ

Unlike most of the other weddings in the Avenger family, Peter and Pietro were actually having a wedding.

Erik had been uneasy about getting involved at first, but Pietro gave him one look and the man was joining in on the fun. May, Natasha, Clint, and Wanda had also been brought in for assistance, along with Michelle. In Peter’s words, he loved all of his friends, but Michelle was the only one who would assist it cutting down Peter’s big ideas.

ᱬ

The wedding was how Natasha got to finally meet Wanda’s X-Men friends, as did the boys. Still only eight years old, the boys were fairly impressionable, but Wanda insisted that these X-Men were nice people. Natasha didn’t doubt it, especially since she had seen the X-Men take down bad guys left and right before, but she was still a worried mom.

And the team was mostly teenagers, but Natasha learned that on her own.

Jean Grey and Wanda were immediately attached at the hip when they met up during Natasha and her family’s stay in New York.

Jean’s boyfriend, Scott Summers, seemed to get along with Pietro if their pranks and the trouble they got into meant anything. Warren was the same too, besides more aggression towards Pietro and a lot more German.

Tommy quickly latched onto the winged man, doing his best to talk to him in German. Warren  _ loved _ it. Unlike his rough exterior nature with his team, Warren seemed to melt down to his soft interior with Tommy and Billy (and the blue guy, Kurt, Natasha noticed).

The girl, Ororo, was interesting too. She seemed much more level headed compared to the rest of the team and Natasha could appreciate that.

Besides the teenagers, Alex Summers seemed to get along with Pietro and Wanda like a third sibling interestingly enough. He also adored the boys and kept up a nice conversation with Natasha.

Mystique, however, Natasha had encountered before personally. Both seemed to be ignoring  _ that _ event for the sake of the light atmosphere. Hank got along with Peter amazingly, both going on about their studies. Peter got along with Kurt too, after complimenting his tail.

And, finally, Charles Xavier. Natasha’s first thought when she had seen him roll up with Erik by his side that they must’ve been soulmates. She too easily saw similarities in the way they stood together that she saw in Clint and James or even Steve and Tony.

The man was also smart, and took to Tommy and Billy with extreme ease. Billy, ever curious, had asked him if he was in love with his grandpa. Charles’ eyes had gone wide and he struggled for a response.

Charles somehow became the Grandpa to Erik’s Opa, which was strikingly adorable.

The X-Men turned out to be pretty cool and Natasha left the meeting being only slightly wary of what may happen with them in the future.

ᱬ

Although the rest of the teen X-Men and few adults had gone back to their mansion, Charles and Erik had stuck around for a couple more days.

Natasha and Wanda had been staying in the compound with their sons, although Pietro and Peter were living in an apartment in Queens. But, Charles and Erik had taken up temporary residence in a hotel in Manhattan.

It was at this time that Natasha truly realized how eager Wanda and Pietro were to have their father in their lives. She knew they didn’t want to lose him, but she could see in their eyes that they wished to spend every second of his visits making memories. Natasha included herself when she saw fit.

ᱬ

It was Charles’ idea to go out for a picnic.

Peter even brought Frankie along.

So the entire family was dragging a picnic blanket, snacks upon snacks, bikes with training wheels, and toys for both a dog and kids to a park that Natasha knew was secure enough for her family.

Almost immediately, Pietro was chasing after Billy around the park and Frankie chased after them with a tennis ball in his mouth. Tommy had found joy in his bike instead, dragging along Erik to watch him bike down the little hill in the park.

And, bless his soul, Erik looked concerned for his grandson’s safety. 

“He’s a much better grandfather than he thinks.” Charles commented airily, eyes drawn to where Erik had run off after Tommy.

Wanda chuckled and nodded, “Tommy and Billy loved him the moment they saw him. He makes them very happy, truthfully,” 

Charles smiled, soft and private, at Erik’s small shape in the distance.

“You really do love him, don’t you, Xavier?” Natasha questioned with a smirk.

Next to her, Peter stifled a laugh and instead tried to hide his face behind Natasha’s back. 

Wanda’s eyes widened and she tried to look at Charles from the corner of her eye.

But Charles  _ nodded _ , “For a long time, yes.” He assured.

Peter perked up, “He love you too?”

Charles spared a brief look at Peter, “He has trouble expressing his emotions, but I think he would have disappeared from my life permanently long ago if he hated me.”

“So, in his complex Lehnsherr ways… he loves you back.”

“When he isn’t emotionally constipated he’ll even vocalize his emotions.” 

Peter snorted in form of a reply. 

Wanda bit her lip in thought before she turned to face Charles, “Are you…” her questioned trailed off, and Natasha could see the hesitance in Wanda’s face.

Charles nodded slowly, “We are soulmates, dear. But if you would like anything more about that—”

“Talk to my father, yes, I could have assumed that by this point.” Wanda replied, waving her hand dismissively. Natasha could faintly recall Wanda commenting that Charles had an infuriating habit of pulling people (Pietro and Wanda) in with only half of a story about Erik and then tell them it would be best to ask Erik about the rest. 

Pietro suddenly plummeted down to the picnic blanket, Billy held in his arms as they both laughed. Frankie followed soon after, throwing himself into Pietro’s side before pushing his way past his owner. He jumped up into Charles’ lap next, dropping his tennis ball in the man’s lap.

Charles expression pinched up at the tennis ball on his lap, muttering something about the price of his pants. He did, however, still throw the ball for Frankie. The dog excitedly jumped off of Charles and dashed off.

Erik and Tommy returned shortly after, with Tommy tucked up against Erik’s hip and his bike being pulled along by Erik’s free hand, “Thomas here fell off his bike, so I decided that was enough biking for now.” He stated as he placed the bike off to the side. He sat down, on the blanket next to Charles, shifting Tommy into his lap.

Conversation flowed easily after that, drifting between the X-Men’s recent endeavors, Erik and Wanda’s recent advances with certain dishes, Pietro and Peter’s wedding, and Peter’s vague note of how much he liked Natasha’s outfit (skinny jeans and a white, buttoned tank top, but thank you, Peter).

ᱬ

The second time Billy and Tommy met Raven, or Mystique as she was still trying to be stubbornly called by Natasha, with their new knowledge of how Raven was Charles’ sister, who they considered their other grandpa, Raven almost choked when Billy called her Aunt Raven (he was elated when he learned her name besides Mystique).

Tommy wasn't far behind in calling her his Aunt.

ᱬ

Pietro and Peter got married on a cool spring afternoon. 

The kept the event small and contained, as Peter worried he’d be having some super villain crashing his wedding (he ended up being somewhat right. A villain crashed his honeymoon).

May and Tony walked Peter down the aisle while Erik walked Pietro. The white haired man also unceremoniously tugged Clint into the walk last minute. 

On Peter’s side, Harry, Michelle, Ned, and a kid named Miles took part of his groomsmen. Matt Murdock and Wade Wilson had also scored a spot in the party. For Pietro, he had Clint, Wanda, Natasha, Scott, Warren, and Alex (which was surprising, given that Wanda said when they first met Warren he threw Pietro out a window).

Natasha supposed it was tough love.

The actual ceremony was purposefully short. But nobody seemed to have any qualms with that. Because of this, they had decided on a traditional wedding that excluded certain traditions. For Pietro and Peter, this wedding was likely for the guests more than themselves.

The newly married couples surely made a ruckus on the dance floor at least.

ᱬ

“Mommy, can we get a cat?”

“Billy is allergic to cats, Tommy.”

“So?”

ᱬ

“Okay, so we’re looking for this gorgeous dress that Mommy wanted. And a necklace she was looking at last week.”

Tommy nodded, clutching Natasha’s hand, “What’re Billy and me getting her?”

Natasha already had an idea brewing, “How about a special something painted by her favourite boys?”

Billy tugged on her other hand, “You mean like the plate Uncle Steve made for you?”

Natasha hummed, eyes scanning the mall around them, she tightened her grip on her sons’ hands slightly, “I was thinking a fruit bowl though. One we can put in the kitchen and she can see it every morning.”

The boys  _ loved _ the idea, by the way. And Wanda loved her gifts, too. 

ᱬ

Tommy likes soccer, apparently. He was good at it too. For his first game, the Avengers that could show up did and cheered him on loudly. 

Billy was getting into comics, on the other hand, and Peter and Ned were ecstatic.

ᱬ

Steve and Tony stole the cake with their wedding. Largest, most expensive, and the longest if you include the reception. And, it was the only one to end in a villain attack. Even if said villain was terrible and taken down within fifteen minutes, it still dampened the mood. Exciting way to end the night though.

ᱬ

Thirteen is a tough age. Even tougher for mutants.

Natasha just didn’t exactly expect for the second to apply to her sons. 

She knew it was a possibility that the boys would be mutants, due to Wanda and her mutant status, along with her father’s, but it was still a surprise when Tommy manifested.

Tommy and Billy were only in their second year of middle school.

Billy had really taken to his love of all things comic book related. He was devoted to his studies too. And, despite how kind and selfless he was, Natasha was continuously noticing how short his answers about his days were getting. 

She hadn’t grown up around other, regular, kids. Didn’t go through getting bullied or teased for the way she looked, acted, or what religion she followed. Billy casually wore shirts that proclaimed his love for superheros, ones plastered with Spider-Man’s face or the X-Men symbol. Little did his peers know that he was considered family by both, either by marriage or by personal choice. 

But Natasha could see the way he hunched his shoulders in slightly when he wore those shirts now. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she could already tell how Billy would react. She and Wanda were trying to figure out a way on how to calmly approach the subject.

Tommy on the other hand, had somehow inherited his Uncle’s snark. Erik had even vocalized how similar the two seemed.

He was still playing soccer, even joined the track team. But he was lacking in his studies, too focused on his social life. Wanda was also getting the feeling he had been growing distant from Billy at school, even if they were still two peas in a pod at home.

Natasha wished that life would treat them well for forever.

But life was busy it seemed.

Charles said thirteen was an average age to manifest, and that if Billy and Tommy  _ do _ manifest, then Wanda and Natasha had to be prepared to deal with any fallout from their manifesting.

They just didn’t know it would happen like  _ this _ . 

It was about half way through the day when Wanda ran into the kitchen with a panicked look and her phone clutched tightly in her hand, knuckles so white Natasha was relieved Wanda didn’t have strength like Steve, “It’s Tommy.” She told her hastily, “He...he manifested and he needs us, Nat.” 

Wanda didn’t use her powers a whole lot anymore. At least not in the way she used to. Now they were used to ease nightmares away, catch a son before they fell after tripping, or putting a shield around a porcelain cat that got knocked off the counter.

Domestic things.

But now she was running out of the house with Natasha hot on her heels, eyes swirling red as she tried to catch Tommy’s mind in the mess of many busy minds in California.

Natasha wanted to drive to find him, but Wanda wisely reminded her that they’d get nowhere in that if Tommy was hiding. 

So Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda’s waist and held on tightly when the witch’s hands were clouded by red and she took flight. 

Natasha had a gun drawn by the time they were on the ground. 

They had landed by train tracks a few miles away from the boys’ middle school.

Wanda was already on the move again, running towards a cluster of bushes and falling to her knees as she began pushing the leaves aside.

Natasha scanned the area, slowly making her way over to her wife.

“ _ Tommy _ .” Wanda breathed out in relief. 

She didn’t remove her son from the bushes, but Natasha was close enough to see her son curled up in on himself with his chest heaving. 

Natasha kept her gun ready before she turned to face her son entir—

He had… white hair.

Natasha’s stomach dropped and quickly her legs followed, kneeling down next to her wife. She helped Wanda in pushing back the cluster leaves, “Tommy? Honey, what happened?”

Tommy shook his head and Natasha watched in silence as she saw white overtake the ends of his hair that had been brown just seconds ago.

He whimpered, choking down a sob.

Natasha didn’t try to touch him, instead letting Wanda reach out and hold a hand out for him. He flinched away, enough to propel himself back into the mess of bushes again.

“Tommy,” Wanda soothed, voice warm and comforting, a tone she had especially favored whenever one of the boys got hurt as toddlers, “Its okay. You know who I am. What I can do. You won’t hurt me, I  _ swear _ .” 

Tommy buried his face deeper into his knees, body shaking.

_ He looks so small. _

Natasha lowered her gun entirely, “Tommy, sweetheart, it’s alright. We're here for you now and we'll  _ keep you safe. _ ” 

A sob escaped Tommy’s lips before he lifted his head enough to reveal his eyes. Red, puffy, surrounded by dirt that must’ve littered his entire face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, voice breaking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it.”

Natasha tentatively reached out, gently touching her hand to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, tears streaming down his cheeks again. “What happened, Tommy?” She asked softly.

Tommy’s lip quivered, and he looked one loud noise away from curling back into a ball. “The school’s gone.” He choked out. “I destroyed it. A-And I ran away.” 

He dragged a hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears harshly as they fell. “But I didn’t mean to, I swear. I-I was just angry about this test and I skipped fifth period, _I’m_ _sorry_ , and I put my hands on the wall of the building a-and it just… it just _shattered_. And everything went down with it and people were screaming and I don’t know what I did but I was scared and I turned and started running but then I was suddenly _here_.” When he looked at her, Natasha wished she never had to see the fear in his eyes again. “I ran, Mama, I swear, but it was all so much faster.”

_ Just like… _

Wanda reached out, pushing Tommy’s hair out of his face. He’d been letting it grow out a little bit, just enough so he could keep it short on the sides and floppy on top.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Things like this happen. It happened to me, when I was a teenager, too… I hurt people, destroyed things. But once I let people help me, it got better.” Wanda explained, trying to assure Tommy the best she could right then, “We need to go get Billy and go home, okay?”

Tommy started nodding before his eyes went wide and frantic, “Billy!” He yelled out, “H-He said he was going to the library during lunch and I didn’t see him after— Mom, what if I—”

Wanda cut him off, “He’s okay, he’s okay. I… I can sense his mind still and as hard as it is to believe, I think he skipped fifth period too.”

“But he’s okay?” 

Wanda nodded hastily, glancing around, “I think he heard about what happened. He’s… he’s already going home I think.” She turned to face Natasha, “I’m going to go find him, okay? Bring Tommy back home but hide if there’s someone waiting there. I’ll find you.”

Natasha nodded and focused her attention on Tommy. He was already rising unsteadily and let his mother take hold of his arms and gently guide him out of the bushes. Now, she saw how tattered his clothes were and how much dirt was covering him.

She sent Wanda what she hoped was a comforting and confident look before she quietly assured Tommy he was okay and started leading him away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tommy whispered and, even though she knew he was trying to apologize to her, the universe, it sounded like a mantra to himself. 

Natasha tightened her hold on her son, keeping hold of her gun where it was resting under her shirt, having tucked it there in a haste to grab her son, “It's going to be okay, Tommy, I swear.”

ᱬ

Billy skipped class for a reason.

On his way to the library he got caught by a kid who was bullying him (Natasha was fuming at the knowledge of some asshole kid) and, for once, Billy tried to stand up for himself.

He wasn’t sure what happened, not exactly, but suddenly the kid wasn’t in front of him anymore and he was having trouble breathing—

Billy told his mothers that he nearly killed the kid.

He ran off after that, scared of getting caught and terrified of what he could do.

Natasha didn’t want things to happen like this. 

ᱬ

Natasha got in contact with the team.

By nightfall, James had secured the perimeter of their house while Wanda comforted her sons. Natasha, along with a majority of the team, furiously packed up as much of their home as they could into the quinjet. 

Tony pulled a few strings, erased Tommy and Billy’s traces of life in California. He left behind a few “appearances” of them in New York, too.

Natasha held back tears as the quinjet closed behind her. She wanted things to be better for her family. She wished they didn’t have to leave behind the life that her boys only knew. 

But she knew staying would only bring hurt to her sons, and she wouldn’t wish that upon them for one second, not if she could help it.

She sat down next to Billy and wrapped her arms around him. Next to him, Tommy was in the same position with Wanda.

ᱬ

For the first time, Tommy was visibly unsure of himself. He didn’t want to touch anything or anyone. Natasha and Wanda did their best to help him adapt to his new powers, but they couldn’t relate to him on what exactly he could do.

Pietro stepped in by the third day. He sat down with Tommy, talked about learning to use his abilities and what happened when he first used them. He assured Tommy that it got better. He made a joke about them being even more similar with their hair, ruffled the kid’s hair, and told him he looked cool. Tommy managed a smile.

Billy had locked himself in his new room. When Wanda carefully asked him how he felt through the door, he shakily told his mother that he felt  _ too _ much. 

Wanda told Natasha that she had a feeling Billy would be going through his adjustment period mostly on his own. She knew what it felt like, to “feel too much”, and she also knew it took a lot of mental exhaustion to understand yourself once more.

Natasha heaved a long, tired breath at the end of the first week back in the compound, heart heavy and worries for her sons present as those concerns dug their claws into her soul.

ᱬ

Erik and Charles made an appearance in the second week. With their familiar faces, Tommy and Billy didn’t immediately turn them away.

ᱬ

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Tommy and Billy emerged and spoke to their family.

The two felt more comfortable in the controlled space of the training room, where Natasha assured that if anything happened there were protocols in place (her heart  _ ached _ saying that).

ᱬ

Tommy’s abilities were a lot easier to understand, as they were very similar to Pietro’s. It just seemed like some things were a little more extreme, amped up to eleven almost. They had yet to figure out if he was as fast as his uncle, much to Tommy’s chagrin. 

Billy seemed to have a lot more going on and it was blaringly obvious he wasn't ready to dive into it all yet.

Natasha didn’t think he knew when he’d be ready.

His family understood and Charles promised to stop by at least once a week to check in with the boys. Erik promised to come around sooner.

ᱬ

Tommy and Billy started training, not to fight, but so they could understand their abilities.

Pietro took Tommy under his wing, with a shifting assortment of Avengers and friends at his side. It turned out that they were far more similar than they thought. Pietro was pretty sure he was still faster than his nephew but, feeling much more comfortable with himself, Tommy tried to argue against the fact.

Wanda took to helping Billy, with occasional favors called in by Doctor Strange, and random assistance from Jean here and there.

Natasha felt a little out of place sometimes, but soon she realized that it was best she didn’t take on training her sons entirely. She could still see their worries of injuring Wanda as she taught them and there was no telling how they’d react if Natasha tried stepping in, no fail safe of protection for her. 

However, she took in her stride and put on the occasional fight training that Tommy had eagerly dragged Billy into.

ᱬ

Things got better.

ᱬ

Turns out, Billy can do a  _ lot _ .

ᱬ

Wanda and Natasha found a house near the compound about seven months into their living in New York.

The boys were more than happy to move back into a home, as they seemed uneasy living with so many people sometimes, even if they absolutely loved it just as often.

They rebuilt their home together.

Natasha looked at the bright side. Now, back in the city, the twins got to grow up even closer to their other blood relatives and they were getting to learn about their powers in some pretty amazing ways, ways Natasha was sure they wouldn’t have been able to learn in California. 

She missed her home in the golden state, but she cherished her boys’ happiness more than anything.

ᱬ

Clint had officially joined in on training Tommy and Billy with Natasha. She grinned when she remembered the day, years ago, she first spoke to Wanda in the same room.

ᱬ

Vision had taken to shooting lasers at Tommy and Billy to force their hands at defending themselves 

Natasha  _ did not  _ like that plan.

It stopped after the second time on her command. 

Vision instead got to shoot rubber bullets, much to his elation. 

ᱬ

Tommy and Billy went back to school to finish up their eighth grade year, having missed the end of their seventh. Vision and Bruce helped out with that and Natasha couldn’t be more grateful for her team. Her family.

ᱬ

A week after Tommy and Billy turned fourteen, Natasha and Wanda took over the kitchen in the compound and cooked the team dinner together with their sons.

It was the happiest they had all been together in awhile, their core stress and worries fading away into the background, finally.

ᱬ

Wanda started teaching Billy (and sometimes Tommy if he could sit still long enough) the recipes from her own childhood. Erik was very excited at the news.

Natasha started speaking all the languages Tommy and Billy knew from their childhood more often again. Surprisingly, their linguistics were still pretty good, although a bit rusty.

She figured it was about time she put those hours of casually teaching them the languages to use. 

Sometimes Tommy mixed up dialects, mind moving too fast, but he never ceased to try again. 

Natasha was overjoyed with seeing her sons thrive once more. 

ᱬ

The porcelain cat made a reappearance in the kitchen once Wanda was sure Tommy running past it wouldn’t knock it down.

ᱬ

Wanda and Natasha were still fun parents, even after all their years as mothers. So, maybe, this meant taking their sons out of school early to have a family lunch out together, but they had fun so it worked out just fine.

ᱬ

“Hey, Mom?” Billy asked, walking alongside his mother in the mall. Next to him, Tommy was struggling to slow down to their pace, “What should Tommy and I get Mama for her birthday?” Even at fourteen, Wanda was glad her sons never abandoned the Russian name for Natasha, heart warming at the title.

“Well, what do you  _ think _ she’d want?” Wanda replied casually, glancing around. She was on the lookout for this flower themed vase Sam said Natasha had liked when they had been on a mission a few weeks ago.

Wanda and Natasha, since a few weeks after they settled in their home in New York, had joined Avengers fully again. Or, at least, mostly fully. They were still mothers after all.

Tommy sighed loudly, “She doesn’t  _ want _ anything, though.” He replied, “I even asked her what she wanted for her fake birthday, but she just smacked a kiss on my cheek and said ‘nothing’.”

Wanda chuckled, “Not a ‘fake’ birthday,” she calmly reminded, “It's like a filler birthday for the actual, unknown date. Besides, your mom may say she wants nothing, but that doesn’t mean you can get her nothing.”

“How about a cat then?” Tommy asked quickly.

Billy glared at his brother, “I’m  _ allergic _ .” 

Tommy raised a brow “So? We could use a cat in our family.”

Billy smacked Tommy’s arm before he looked to his mom, who was grinning at their antics, “What about a necklace?” He asked, ignoring Tommy as he grumbled and rubbed at his arm. 

Wanda thought it over, unconsciously reaching up and fiddling with her own necklace that Natasha gifted her years ago, “Let’s do this then,” she started, “Since I know you can’t afford a necklace on your own.” She stopped walking, her sons following suit, “We give her this vase, a nice necklace, and… Oh! She was thinking of going to the ballet. We can try getting her tickets to that.”

Billy nodded and grinned, “Deal.”

“Sounds good.” Tommy added, tapping his foot in what Wanda knew was an unconscious manner. 

Wanda smiled at her son and started walking once more, “Great. Now, keep your eyes out for a white vase with red and orange flowers on it.” 

Natasha absolutely adored her gifts, except she already got tickets to the ballet with Charles and Raven and had enough to cover their entire family. So, Wanda let the Avengers have at it for the extra four tickets.

They brought along Peter, Bruce, Vision, and Tony.

ᱬ

Natasha found out Billy was being bullied again.

It was only Tommy and Billy’s first week of high school.

She didn’t expect him to spill everything to her when she came into his room one evening to ask him what kind of sauce he wanted on his pasta. But he was sitting on his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands.

He startled when his mother entered, and he hastily tried wiping at his eyes.

Natasha quietly shut the door behind her and made her way to her son, taking a seat next to him and letting him confess the truth on his own.

Kids at school found out he was Jewish. Found out he didn’t have a soulmate, even if it had never bothered Billy, and made fun of him for the things he liked. He never cared that the things he liked, like  _ Game of Thrones _ , was considered nerdy or whatever.

Natasha had never wanted to fight fourteen years olds so  _ bad _ . 

She held Billy close to her as he said that Tommy didn’t even know about the bullying, blissfully unaware with Billy hesitating to ruin his ignorance. But people kept saying he was the weird twin, the stupid twin, the uncool twin and it  _ hurt _ .

Natasha was the first person he told.

It was at the same time that Billy admitted he didn’t really have friends at school. No one to talk to.

“And,” Billy choked out, pressing his forehead against his mother’s shoulder, “A-And kids at school f-found out I was… that I  _ am _ …” Billy shook his head before he lifted his head just enough so his mother could see the tears still gathering in his brown eyes, lips pulled tight, “That I’m gay.” He whispered.

Natasha felt her own tears fall down her cheeks without her approval, “Oh, Billy, I’m so, so sorry.” She pulled her son in close, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “You deserve  _ so _ much better, sweetheart. You aren’t weird. You aren’t strange or uncool. And you are certainly  _ not _ stupid.” She pressed a long kiss to the side of his head, “And being gay doesn’t make you any different, Billy. Even if people tell you differently, just know that you are in no way weird or terrible for how you feel. People are assholes, honey, and they don’t deserve to know you if they can’t accept you, okay?”

Billy nodded, a sob leaving his lips.

“Besides,” Natasha started, “Those same kids probably love the Avengers and little do they know that pretty much all of us aren’t straight.”

Billy met out a wet laugh before he pulled away. Natasha gently wiped away his tears.

He tried to smile, “Thank you.” Billy whispered.

“I love you, Billy.” 

Billy smiled for real this time and hugged his mother again, “Love you, Mama.”

ᱬ

Billy told Wanda and Tommy a few nights later about him being bullied. They were rightfully pissed at the bullies and Tommy threatened to punch them. Billy had to remind him that that would probably kill them.

Tommy didn’t look like he cared.

But Wanda hugged her son tightly and Tommy followed her lead, nearly toppling Billy to the floor.

ᱬ

Billy came out a few days after that too. 

Wanda did exactly what Natasha did and assured her son that no one would love him less and he wasn’t any different. Tommy hugged his brother, too, and said something to him that Natasha didn’t catch but she saw the smile on Billy’s face.

ᱬ

Somehow, Bruce got Natasha into knitting.

Somehow, she roped in Pietro and Tommy.

Somehow, they did better than she did.

ᱬ

Now open with his family, they got to witness Billy’s pining over a boy in his English class.

“He’s just  _ really _ cute.” He said into the couch where he lay face down. Wanda sat next to him, his legs over her lap.

Tommy was sprawled out on the cushioned couch nearby and Natasha was leaning back against the couch on the floor.

“But he’s  _ straight _ .” Billy groaned.

Natasha reached up and patted his head, “The cute ones always are.” She stated, before her eyes caught Wanda’s and she winked, “Except your mom is cuter.”

“Ugh.” Tommy groaned from his place, although there was no heat to his exasperation.

ᱬ

Homecoming became a very big event.

Neither of the kids were going to homecoming with dates, but that didn’t stop them from dressing it up a little bit. Tommy met some friends at one of their houses and Billy had met a new girl in his math class and they had become fast friends. Tommy, although Billy wasn’t friends with his friends, invited Billy and his new friend along. 

It surely made pictures easier.

Billy and Tommy looked positively dashing. Wanda playfully teased them with this point, but the boys took it in stride. 

It most definitely was the most they had ever dressed up on their own and Natasha was amazed by how old they looked.

It warmed her heart just as much as it ached at the thought of her boys growing up. 

ᱬ

Billy came home content from homecoming, but Tommy was beaming. Apparently, he’d finally had his first kiss.

He didn’t talk to the girl again, though. Billy had called it the moment they got home.

ᱬ

Cassie Lang and Cooper Barton are twenty four by the time the twins are fifteen. It doesn’t stop them from getting along.

Cooper had befriended Miles Morales, Gwen Stacey, and Kate Bishop along his way since he was eight years old. Miles and Gwen, spider-people and soulmates, were just a few years younger than Cooper, aged nineteen years, and Kate was nearing eighteen. She had met Cooper through Clint, unsurprisingly, but they hadn’t gotten along at first, not one bit.

But, even if Tommy and Billy were the youngest of the group, they had grown up with Cooper, who was close enough to be a cousin, and somewhat Cassie, so the son of Clint Barton didn't let the young mutants fall behind in the group, especially seeing that it meant knowing people close to their age who were also not your regular human.

It was nice for the boys to have friends outside of school too. 

The afternoon of a day in which Billy and Tommy were off hanging out with Miles and Kate, Natasha and Wanda discussed the future of their sons’ powers.

They each had an idea of what would happen in the future, and they found they had the same exact thought.

With their mothers as superheroes, Natasha and Wanda were sure their sons would be following their lead. Even so, in the upcoming years, the current Avengers wouldn’t be getting any younger. Clint was mostly retired, as were James and Bruce. Sam was still going strong but there was talk of Steve taking a step back soon. Tony had already announced he wasn’t retired but he would be fading more into the background very, very soon.

(Clint was betting that this equaled a possible Stark-Rogers kid).

Natasha and Wanda would be sticking around for awhile longer, but even they knew they couldn’t last forever. Peter had his spider-clan along with joining the Avengers and Pietro was still going strong.

At this point, Natasha was sure she, Wanda, Pietro, Peter, Vision, Sam, and Thor would be the last Avengers in the coming years. There was the Spider-Men, of course, and Matt was still out there kicking ass as was Deadpool. The X-Men were growing too. The Fantastic Four were going strong and there were plenty of small heroes around the world.

But the Avengers couldn't just go away and leave everyone else to deal with the world.

“I think we need to bring this up to Steve and Tony.” Wanda muttered.

ᱬ

They came up with a back up plan, picked out a few heroes to look into and kept two aside that needed some more thought.

ᱬ

Sam became the new Captain America and Steve and Tony  _ did _ adopt a kid. Clint and James were asked if they were adopting any time soon and they answered with a big, fat ‘no’.

“We raised Coop with Laura, babysat Lila many, many times, and then became Uncles. And now there’s a new Stark kid on the block and Peter and Pietro are talking about adopting, too.” Clint explained. He leaned back into James’ side, “So, we’re good. We’re practically old and granddads now.”

ᱬ

Pietro and Peter didn’t have to adopt. Turns out they were good at picking up strays. This meant there was a new kid in the loop and they were not just your average human child.

ᱬ

Their plan for a new team was approved.

ᱬ

Billy and Tommy were carefully asked about, one day, joining a team and they were very, very into the idea.

ᱬ

Natasha took on teaching Tommy and Billy to drive since Wanda hadn’t ever actually learned. It went pretty well, especially since Billy was able to catch the car if it nearly ran into curbs.

Tommy decided he didn’t like driving, claiming it was too slow. 

ᱬ

At sixteen, Billy passed his driving test.

Tommy had to retake it. 

He passed on the third time.

ᱬ

Cooper got his first, big acting job. 

Natasha was feeling like a pretty proud auntie.

ᱬ

“Fuck off!” 

“Thomas!” Wanda scolded, following after him to his bedroom.

Tommy growled and turned on his heel to face his mother, “I get it, I fucked up!” He turned back to his door, shoving the door open and trying to slam it closed only for Natasha to catch it.

“You didn’t just fuck up,” Natasha cut in, pushing the door back open and crossing her arms over her chest, “You got  _ arrested _ for stealing.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn't have been caught if—”

“No, Tommy,” Wanda stepped towards her son and shook her head, “This isn’t about whether or not you got caught! This was  _ your _ fault. You are lucky they even let us pay your bail!”

Tommy shook his head, fists curling at his side. “I didn’t  _ ask _ for—”

“What? Did you just expect to deal with this all alone? Pay your  _ own _ bail? Hide this from us?” Natasha countered.

Tommy threw his hands up into the air angrily. He let out a humorless laugh, “I don’t know, Mom, okay? I didn’t have a plan, alright!?”

“Why did you do it, Tommy?” Natasha interrupted.

Tommy stared at his mother before he shook his head, “Why did I do it?” He echoed. He clenched his jaw, a frown pulling at his lips. “You just won’t  _ get _ it—”

“I don’t care if we won’t understand, Tommy, I just need to know what the hell you were thinking.” 

“Fine!” Tommy yelled, “Everything is  _ so _ fucking slow,  _ all _ the time! I can see every single possible way things can happen before they do. The cashier was just sitting there, texting on his fucking phone and I knew, God, I  _ knew _ , that there was at least six ways that I could just steal something from under his nose. It’s this  _ sick _ feeling of power. I don’t know—m-maybe I wanted to prove that I could do it o-or I got cocky but I did it, okay? I stole from that fucking shop and then I got caught—”

“What’d you steal.” Natasha replied, her question coming out as a statement.

“You know what I—”

“ _ Say _ it, Thomas. I need you to admit to what you did.”

Tommy’s fists curled at his side before he pushed out his words, “I stole some computer.”

“The most expensive one in store.” Wanda corrected.

Tommy huffed out a frustrated breath, “I’m  _ sorry _ .” He hissed, “I get that I messed up, alright?”

“Yeah, you really did.” 

Wanda seemed ready to back off, but Natasha took a step towards her son. “How can I trust that you won’t do this again?”

“Take my word for it, I don—”

“Grounded. A month.” 

Tommy’s face dropped, “ _ What _ .” 

Natasha nodded, “A month, Tommy. Maybe then you’ll learn to not use your abilities for stupid shit.”

Tommy stood in the middle of his room, arms loose at his side as he stared at his mothers in disbelief, “But I’ve got—”

“Don’t think about sneaking out either. You’ve got a trained spy and two witches in the house.” 

With that, Natasha led Wanda out of the room, shutting the door behind them pointedly.

ᱬ

Wanda caught Tommy trying to sneak out a week later. 

His grounding got extended by two weeks.

ᱬ

Billy took up forcing Tommy to watch  _ Game of Thrones _ with him during the grounding.

(Wanda was pretty sure Tommy didn’t  _ hate _ it).

ᱬ

Tommy got over his angst filled feelings over his grounding.

He apologized to his moms again at the end of his grounding too.

ᱬ

The boys agreed to train a little harder with the remaining Avengers. 

ᱬ

By the time the boys were seventeen, most of the original Avengers had retired.

All that was left was Thor and Natasha truthfully. Clint had moved himself into only  _ some _ SHIELD oriented missions. 

Thor seemed ready to step back though, talking often of Bruce and then talking about his concerns over Asgard.

Natasha was feeling a little worried under the threat of a disbanded team.

She knew it was mostly herself, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, and Vision now. Peter was considered an Avenger too, but his focus was mainly on his friendly neighborhood Spider-Man deal still.

But now Pietro and Peter had a kid, and Wanda and Natasha had two teenagers. 

Vision formulated the fail-safe team list. 

Both Billy and Tommy were on the list, along with considering Kate Bishop. There was also a Josiah X and a Teddy Altman on the list. 

ᱬ

Junior prom was certainly interesting. 

Billy hadn’t gone this year, but Tommy did. He even asked out a girl that Wanda and Natasha only met the night of prom. 

Neither seemed all too confident in Tommy’s choice of a date.

Natasha could only hope Tommy wasn’t planning to keep her and her negative, possessive attitude around.

Natasha and Wanda still took pictures of them, and with Tommy. They had tried to convince Billy to come along to see his brother off, but he all too happily denied the request.

Once Tommy was off to prom with his date, Wanda and Natasha returned home and sat back with Billy on their couch to watch a couple movies of his choice. 

ᱬ

Wanda had fallen asleep against Natasha’s shoulder and Billy seemed ready to conk out too when the door was thrown open.

Natasha instinctively raised a gun pulled from behind a couch pillow and pointed it at the door. Wanda startled awake too, but was late to the draw, whereas Billy was up on his feet quickly.

But, in the doorway, Tommy was standing with slouched shoulders, a loosened tie, and hair a mess.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked the door shut. Wordlessly, he walked over and fell back onto the couch next to Wanda who was still sat on the couch.

“She was a fucking  _ bitch _ .” He said quietly, voice a little hoarse.

“Oh, Tommy.” Wanda muttered, reaching out and placing a hand on her son’s back.

Natasha put her gun down, safety on, and sat back down with Billy following suit.

Tommy didn’t cry, but his face was pinched and his lips were turned down into a frown. He leaned into his mother’s touch.

“We’re watching  _ The Breakfast Club _ .” Billy mumbled.

Tommy forced out a laugh, “Teenagers getting high and making out in a library. Sounds great, Bill.”

“I tried to put on one of my shows, but no one would let me so…” 

Tommy snorted and heaved a sigh before he reached over and patted his brother on the shoulder.

ᱬ

A large battle in New York pushed even harder for some new heroes to be recruited.

Not yet entirely disbanded but lacking firepower, the remaining Avengers had to call in a family favor from the X-Men. 

Natasha left the fight a lot more beat up than she let on to her concerned sons.

Vision appeared in their living room the same night, when the boys were asleep.

He agreed that it was time to put their plan in motion.

ᱬ

Putting their plan in motion also included the sudden appearance of someone named Nathan Richards who was dressed in armor and claimed he was a time traveler or something.

ᱬ

Nathan Richards was… complicated, but he was suddenly assisting in bringing the new heroes to the Avengers compound.

Because what this Nathan guy was describing seemed pretty big.

ᱬ

Natasha took one look at the gathered heroes and hoped to god their plans didn’t fail.

ᱬ

The new team was formed, unnamed, but formed.

There were some working ideas from Billy and Tommy for their suits, but they appeared to have made up their mind. 

Natasha stumbled when she took in the sight of her sons.

Tommy, white hair and all, with orange goggles over his eyes and a green and white suit. Billy, with a red cloak, hood pulled over his head and some turquoise and blue mix of a suit. They… they really looked like heroes.

Natasha had to look away after a few moments, feeling strangely overwhelmed. 

Eli Bradley was not who Vision had put down on the list, but, according to Nathan and Eli himself, he was fit to fight.

Natasha had to trust this kid. She wasn’t sure if they had the time to find a replacement. She wasn’t loving how his suit seemed reminiscent of James’ old war gear though.

Teddy Altman was a peculiar sight at first, tall and wide with blond hair and piercings.

And, what may be worrying in the future, Billy was pretty keen on eyeing the kid. 

And then the teen shapeshifted and only then did she learn of his skrull nature. She could hardly believe that this was the team they were forming.

So, with Nathan dubbing himself as Iron Lad, Teddy as Hulking, ans Eli as Patriot, Tommy and Billy were the only ones with no prepared superhero name.

ᱬ

Natasha was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that her kids were something like Avengers now.

ᱬ

Tommy proclaimed himself Speed (his inspiration either unknown or entirely lacking creativity).

ᱬ

Billy uneasily called himself Asgardian. Wanda raised a brow at his uncertainties, but didn’t push him to do anything about his name.

ᱬ

The new team trained hard, with the remaining Avengers stepping up to help them.

ᱬ

Wanda wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, following Natasha’s line of sight, “Hm.” She said thoughtfully, “They’re obviously not soulmates since Billy doesn’t have any words, but Teddy also shouldn’t have any. Opinions?”

“Billy is completely enamored.”

Wanda laughed lightly, “As is Teddy. You can tell just by looking at him.”

Natasha grinned, looking away and giving her son his privacy. Right now, he was eating breakfast with Teddy at the dining table, both laughing loudly and freely.

On the couch, with his breakfasts in hand, was Tommy who was silently watching television. Eli and Nathan were nowhere to be seen. 

The team was working well together, but worry still laced Natasha’s mind.

“Are you worried?” Natasha asked quietly.

Wanda nudged her wife until she turned to face Wanda, “Very.” She said truthfully, “But I have faith in our sons. Whatever happens… I just hope they come out okay.”

Natasha nodded, letting out a slightly shaky breath, “Me too.” She mumbled.

Wanda pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

ᱬ

Even if she loved her hair long, battles weren’t easily fought with hair as long as hers currently is.

Billy and Tommy made a fuss over her cutting her hair, as it was what they’d known for most of their lives. But they watched as Wanda took the scissors to Natasah’s hair. 

Suddenly, Natasha was looking at herself with hair she hadn’t had since she’d first encountered James with Steve and Sam all those years ago.

“Well now you really look like all the pictures of the Black Widow around here.” Billy mumbled.

Natasha grinned, smiling at Billy in the mirror, “Your mom used to be a really cool spy once upon a time.”

Tony reached forwards, flicking the ends of her hair, “Nah,” he started, “You're still a really cool spy.”

And that was about as sappy as Tommy could get.

ᱬ

“Okay,” Billy started, tugging his moms down to sit in front of him on the couch. He sat down heavily in the coffee table, “I really like Teddy.”

“We know.” Natasha and Wanda said in unison, similar grins growing on their faces at the coincidence.

Billy winced at their mingled words before he continued, “Well alright. But, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I asked him out on a date.”

“Good job, Billy!” Wands said with an excited gasp.

Billy blushed and waved a hand dismissively, “ _ Anyways _ , he, uh, he said  _ yes _ . So I’m just informing you that we’ll be going to the movies. For our date. Tomorrow night.”

Natasha smiled and reached out to pat her son’s shoulder, “I’m very proud.”

“No big shovel talks,  _ please _ .”

“No promises. Just wait until your Opa catches wind of this.”

ᱬ

Billy and Teddy had enough time to go on their date, but Erik didn’t catch wind of it before the new team was called to action.

ᱬ

They started with smaller villains. Some reporter called them the Young Avengers.

ᱬ

Somehow, Kate Bishop and Cassie Lang were pushing their way onto the team.

ᱬ

Somehow, Cassie and Nathan were soulmates. Natasha just couldn’t see that going well.

ᱬ

Steve and Tony tried to warn Natasha and Wanda about the risks of forming a new team the way they were doing so, but the two were quickly shut down. They were family, but Natasha and Wanda knew better. At least for now.

ᱬ

Clint was sharing the Hawkeye title with Kate now, apparently. And Cassie had called herself Stature. She was literally a mini Scott, just with her powers occurring naturally. Natasha could hardly imagine how Scott reacted to that.

ᱬ

Kate helped rename Billy’s superhero identity. Now, he was Wiccan.

ᱬ

The team was able to train together a little more and go on some more mini missions. 

Things came to a head soon enough.

Everything got kind of weird, and difficult, with that.

ᱬ

The big bad guy finally showed up. Big entrance and all. His name was King the Conqueror.

ᱬ

It wasn’t an easy fight. 

ᱬ

The details became muddled along the way, but by the time the fight was over. Kang was gone, as was Nathan. His suit was left behind though.

ᱬ

The suit became “Jonas”.

ᱬ

Tommy and Billy got to graduate high school, too.

And Teddy and Billy had finally started officially dating after their battle with Kang.

Upon seeing them together once they had started dating, Natasha was already liking the boy.

ᱬ

The Young Avengers were off to a rough start, but they did their parts for the world. 

ᱬ

The team roster shifted. Eli Bradley left the team, Cassie and Jonas they…

The funeral was a somber one. Cooper had to be dragged out of his apartment, and he showed up with red, puffy eyes and a pained frown as he mourned his best friend. Scott didn’t wait around for any condolences, he left with Maggie and Hope soon after the funeral ended. 

Natasha didn’t hear from him for a long time. 

ᱬ

The team was on edge, loss hanging heavy on their minds.

“They’re only teenagers, Nat.” Wanda whispered, face pressed against her wife’s shoulder.

Natasha nodded, hugging Wanda closer, “It's different,” she started, “When it was you and Pietro in their positions, I wasn't staring at our  _ kids _ as superheroes. I was seeing you and your brother, young, but I barely knew you then. It wasn’t as scary.”

“It’s different because they’re our sons. Our  _ babies _ .” Wanda mumbled.

ᱬ

Tony and Steve were even more unsure about the Young Avengers after Cassie’s death. 

The team kept going, even after Steve had taken to constantly talking to Vision, Natasha, and Wanda about the risks of a teenaged team. 

Wanda reminded Steve that  _ she _ was a teen when he recruited her.

ᱬ

Erik was quite proud of Tommy and Billy. 

His visits with his family were not as common any more, due to Charles’ school being in full swing nowadays. He looked happier now, though, especially as he sat with Charles, hands clasped together, and a smile on his face as he listened to Billy talk about his boyfriend.

ᱬ

Clint and James came by to visit the team. Clint was still working with Kate. He was the one keeping her busy when the Young Avengers didn’t have any missions.

ᱬ

They threw a  _ party _ .

ᱬ

Parents to only two of the kids or not, Wanda grounded the entire team and kept an eye on them. 

Their “grounding” wasn’t long, just about a week. You couldn't exactly ground active superheroes very well.

ᱬ

Wanda, Natasha, and Vision stepped back from the Avengers by the time Billy and Tommy were nineteen. They knew, deep down, that they didn’t need their guidance any more.

Tommy and Billy, and most of the time Teddy too, came home most nights. Family meals didn’t just go away. Family times didn’t dissipate just because the family was full of busy superheroes.

ᱬ

Wanda worked often with Sam now, with Vision accompanying if the guy was around. He started doing his own thing after he departed from the Young Avengers.

ᱬ

Natasha had taken up working on tactical planning for SHIELD missions, working closely with Clint and James once again. Even Maria Hill.

ᱬ

There are new team members. “Ms. America”, “Prodigy” and then a Kree named Noh-Varr, who Natasha was sure once attacked superheroes. 

Look, she wasn’t out of the loop. She, just, was doing a lot. And her kids wouldn’t tell her everything. They said they didn’t want their moms worrying about them. Which was cute, but horribly dumb.

ᱬ

There was something called Mother.

ᱬ

Then there’s a kid version a Loki.

God, the guy wouldn’t just go  _ away _ .

ᱬ

In the aftermath of it all… Tommy, Billy, and Teddy all came home to Natasha and Wanda.

Billy wasn’t the same. Depressed.

Tommy seemed on edge, constantly. And Teddy was being shifty.

ᱬ

Wanda convinced Tommy to stick around. She told him she couldn’t lose her son.

Natasha couldn't either.

ᱬ

Teddy and Billy were  _ engaged _ .

At  _ nineteen _ .

Natasha has some thoughts about that, but with a look at her son’s face as they announced his engagement, she didn’t voice them. 

Did this mean she could be a grandmother one day? Oh god, this must’ve been how Erik felt.

ᱬ

Natasha was pretty sure Tommy was interested in Kate, David,  _ and _ Noh-Varr. Which equals a female human, a male human, and a Kree. She honestly couldn’t have guessed her son (possibly) having an interest in so many kinds of people. Of course, she only thought this because she had the decency to invite the new team to her home for dinner. 

She didn’t push. Tommy was a pretty complicated boy nowadays and he’d never been good with emotions. She  _ does _ ask him how he’s doing every night, however. He’s always the last to sleep and always the first to wake.

He’s  _ fine _ , he swears it. 

ᱬ

When Clint retires, Natasha knows she won’t be far behind. And when James, Maria, and Sharon follow soon after, she knows she’s next.

It’s Wanda that brings it up. 

ᱬ

They do retire. Together. 

Wanda heard Steve was stepping back up to the plate. Maybe.

ᱬ

Wanda and Natasha visit Charles’ school. Scott and Jean are still there, even have a kid named Nathan now. 

Charles and Erik are graying, but they still move side by side down the halls checking on students.

Raven hadn't been home in years. Warren and Kurt left around the same time, but only to make their own life. Luckily, they still visit. Storm is teaching, Hank’s teaching, even Alex stuck around to teach. 

There’s what feels like a million kids and teens running around. 

Wanda and Natasha stay for a week. Charles catches them before they leave. He says it quietly, an offering that can go unrecognized.

ᱬ

They  _ do _ recognize it.

ᱬ

They step into the danger room, followed closely by Scott, Storm, Jean, Hank, Erik, and Charles.

“Good morning, X-Men.” Charles greeted warmly rolling himself to the font of the pack.

He gets a few mumbled greetings back, but the students are eyeing Natasha and Wanda closely.

“You know of the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch, I assume. I also introduce you to them as long time family of myself, Erik, and most of our first X-Men. They were Avengers, agents, leaders. They’ve done a lot. And now, they’ve agreed to come in and assist your aging Professor in training you. It’s not a permanent situation, currently, but I believe you all would benefit from outside training. 

“Raven used to help with hand-to-hand and weapons training. Black Widow will be specializing in that department for you all while Wanda will assist myself in training your abilities.”

Erik stepped up between Wanda and Natasha as Charles continues speaking. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “Think of it like Tommy and Billy.” He mumbled, “Teenagers discovering their abilities.”

Natasha reached up and patted Erik’s hand, “The difference here is that Tommy and Billy were a lot less angst ridden than these kids seem.” 

Erik chuckled and backed away.

“Now,” Charles procmailed, “Go around. Introduce yourselves.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha sees Scott talk hold of Jean’s hand and the two make their way, Storm in tow, to stand next to the teens.

Scott opens his mouth to speak, only for the danger room door to open again. Natasha turned just in time to catch sight of a short, burly,  _ hairy _ , guy walk in. Dressed in a white wife beater and jeans, the guy enters as he lights a cigar.

“Logan, on time as always.” Charles comments.

“Logan” grunts, passing by Wanda and stopping next to Scott. He flicks the man in the ear and Natasha can see Scott visibly holding back from retaliating.

Vaguely, she thinks back on Pietro tormenting Scott the same way.

She pushed down a grin.

“Alright,” Scott calls loudly. He waits until the room is staring at him to speak, “You all should know me by now. Scott Summers, Cyclops, Field leader of the X-Men.” He states proudly.

Wanda lifts a hand, wiggling her fingers in the form of a greeting. Scott nodded at her and Wanda seemed to be trying to hide how strange she felt seeing him be all serious and stoic. He really put on a show for his team.

“Jean,” Jean said next, with a smile.

Storm nodded once at Natasha and Wanda, “Storm.” She introduced.

Natasha wondered how much of a cover they were all planning to put over the close friendship they shared with her and Wanda. A faint thought she knew wasn’t her own rose at the back of her mind. “ _ Not long I think. Pietro said he was visiting next week with Luna, Ben, and Peter. There’s no way Scott can keep up this facade with Pietro around.”  _ Wanda’s voice echoed.

Natasha agreed, full heartedly.

But now it was time for the rest of the X-Men to introduce themselves.

A short girl, with strips of white hair framing her face gave a small smile, “My names Rogue.” She introduced, voice laced with a southern accent. Cute. More noticeably, she was wearing elbow length gloves, which was peculiar.

The boy next to her, head full of brown curly hair. He flashed a smile at the women, “I’m Bobby. Also Iceman.” 

Natasha’s eyes shifted to the last teen. He looked a strange mix of bored and over confident. His blond hair was a mess of attempts at some spiky hair or something. He smirked, “Pyro.”

So they’ve probably got a fire boy and an ice boy. Interesting.

Natasha had an inkling for who this cigar smoking guy was and upon taking one last look at him she spoke, “Wolverine, I assume?”

The man puffed out a plume of smoke, “How ya doin’, Widow?”

Natasha raised a brow, “Doing fine. Last I heard of you, you got impaled by Deadpool after you insulted his backpack. Heard it wasn’t a pretty sight.”

Natasha was sure that was a grin tugging at the man’s lips. He shrugged, “Stabbed a claw through his skull the week before. We’re even now. 

“Alright, that was good enough for introductions.” Charles cut in hurriedly, “Training starts tomorrow. Be here this time tomorrow, please.” 

Slowly, the team filed out. The adults, besides Logan, stuck around.

“So,” Jean started, walking up to Wanda and Natasha as she tugged Scott along, “Dinner on Friday? Are Teddy and Billy still available? And Tommy?”

“Better question is whether or not Tommy is  _ free _ .” Wanda replied with a roll of her eyes, “But I’ll make sure they’re  _ all _ there.”

“And make sure Pietro comes with his family, too. Nathan has been asking about Luna and Ben. He just can’t get enough of them.”

“What, and not my grandboys?” Erik asked with a grin tugging at his lips.

Scott put an arm around Jean’s waist, “I’m  _ sure _ he wants to see them too.”

Slowly, the adults started towards the doors.

“How are the boys anyways?” Storm asked.

Natasha smiled, looking back at the woman, “Cap just made them  _ Avengers _ .”

“Really?”

Natasha hummed with a nod, following Scott’s lead and putting an arm around Wanda’s waist, “Bishop and Teddy, too.” 

“That’s great… right?”

Natasha took a look at Wanda, who had red swirls faintly fluttering in her eyes. So, either conversation with Jean or Charles, she assumed.

And it  _ was _ a good thing, the boys becoming Avengers. They were being taken seriously. Natasha didn’t love that Steve had become Captain America again, she rather thought he should stick to the family life, but at least he wasn’t taking on every single mission as he used to. She knew he still went home to Tony and their kid every night.

Natasha sighed and quickly glanced around the group of people around her. Scott, Jean, and Ororo weren’t teens anymore. They were adults with jobs and families. Charles and Erik were a happy couple, both taking on the full look of grandparents. Outside of the group, Pietro and Peter were still taking on small villains of the world and going home to their family, happy. Bruce and Thor were off world most of the time, but never left each other’s side. Clint and James are the only fully retired Avengers now. They were still in New York, spending time with family and friends. Natasha was fairly sure that they took up being vigilantes from time to time though. 

Vision was off doing his own thing, but Wanda got postcards from him. Sam was still fighting by Steve’s side, too. 

Scott still mourned his daughter. He never moved from San Francisco either. Cooper was in a similar state, but Natasha knew he pushed on and worked hard in his career and in life. For Cassie, he once said, who believed in him  _ always _ . 

As for Tommy and Billy, Billy and Teddy were still living in the Maximoff-Romanoff residence. Tommy still had a room but more often than not he was only sleeping at home about once a week. Even as an Avenger, the kid was still unsteady on his feet some days. Natasha was fairly sure he had a room at Kate’s place. Maybe even Noh-Varr’s place that he thought was so well hidden.

But he never abandoned his family. He has  _ never _ lost contact.

Billy and Tommy were still so young. And even as Avengers, they weren’t nearly as active as Kate. 

Billy and Teddy didn’t have a set date for their wedding still, but they had been talking about moving out soon to set their own roots.

Wanda and Natasha were  _ really _ about to have empty nest syndrome.

As for Wanda… 

Natasha looked at her wife, the smile pulling at her lips, the laugh lines, smile lines, her green eyes, long brown hair tucked behind her ears. She was in her Scarlet Witch suit, just as Natasha wore her Black Widow suit, both worn only to set an example.

She and Wanda had been through so much together. Ultron, Avengers, kids, marriage, Erik and meeting the X-Men, Young Avengers, losses, and good days. And now, they were helping train even more young people that would be the next generation of heroes, just as they had done with Vision and the Young Avengers.

Natasha kissed Wanda’s cheek, mentally sending an ‘I love you’ her way.

She looked back at Ororo and smiled, wide and happy, “It’s a  _ great _ thing. We’re  _ extremely _ proud of them. All of them.” 

ᱬ

Natasha lifted Wanda’s head, a finger under the brunette’s chin. She smiled at her wife and leaned in, kissing her softly.

When she pulled back, her smile was still present, “I love you.” 

Wanda smiled back, arms wrapped around Natasha’s waist. ”I love you too, so much.”

Natasha Maximoff-Romanoff was happy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you all enjoyed this story! it was really fun to write as i got to experiment with family dynamics and just write out an entire life story here. i also truly hope i did these characters justice and that they were all in character.
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
